Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely
by shamrockin
Summary: There's much more to Alice than matchmaking and shopping. Beneath her surface is a whole world of pain...Can Jasper break down her defenses and heal her heart? Please note I changed the rating on this...mostly for language..definitely not for lemons!
1. The New Guy

**A/N: So I live in a pretend world (aka A/U) wherein Jasper has yet to join the Cullen family. Everything that happened between Edward and Bella happened, with the exception of Jasper trying to eat Bella on her birthday…ya know, cause he wasn't there. I think we all know by now that Edward was more worried about his own desire to devour his girlfriend than a family member's. And I'm also going to ignore that whole, strange Bella having a half-breed baby. Also, for my own nefarious purposes, I'm making Alice a grade below Edward and Bella. I think you'll be okay with it, once you read my story…so I'm not even going to apologize. And with that, read on, my lovelies!**

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This is for fun, not for profit. Yada, yada, yada. 

(APOV)

Love is overrated. I know, you're all thinking: What!? But Alice you're so cheerful. Alice you did so much for Edward and Bella. You believed in their love when they didn't. Alice all you ever talk about is finding true love. Okay, well maybe you aren't thinking that, because you don't know me, but that is definitely what my family would say. Even Edward. Boy thinks he knows everything just because he can hear people's thoughts. News flash people…I believed in my visions…not their love. Honestly, Edward spied on her while she was sleeping. She thinks she isn't good enough. He makes all their decisions. Can you really sit there and tell me that's a healthy relationship? If I hadn't seen them happy together in the future, I never would have helped that train wreck along. And sure, I'll give you Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie as examples of love, but please also consider all the shit they went through before they ended up together. I have been through enough in my life to never want that kind of pain, even if I end up happy. Not to mention, I'm not sure any guy would want to take on my screwed up mental state. Believe me, I know it's messed up that I don't tell my family how I really feel. It's crazy that I have managed to shove my true feeling into a tiny box in the back of my mind that even Edward can't reach. He only thinks I'm hiding something when I start reciting the alphabet in foreign languages, or when I sing Britney Spears. Think again buddy. I just tell my family that I see myself happy in the future with some mysterious guy. It keeps them from bugging me about being lonely. And let us be hypothetical for a moment. Say I meet some great guy who wants to be a therapist for eternity, why would he waste his time on me? Beautiful I ain't. Whatever freak-show I belonged to before becoming a vampire had cut my hair into this ridiculous style that everyone describes as pixie-like. Yeah, like I wanted to be eternally compared to a fairy. Puh-lease. Add to that my too small nose and huge eyes, it was like I won the look-like-a-child-forever lottery. Sure, I look cute to humans, they don't know that I'm not 17 and I won't ever grow out of this look. To another vampire I would look ridiculous, they aren't dazzled by me. They aren't limited by human vision.  
Don't take my rant the wrong way, I love my family. I am perfectly fine with that kind of love. After all, it's not like I need them to survive. If didn't like them so much, I'd leave.  
But it does kind of suck that I have to be the youngest. It helps us stay in each town longer if I pretend to be a grade younger than Edward…but it also means I get stuck going to school by myself for a year. Fantastic, right? So now here I am, waiting for school to start, while Bella and Edward are off on their honeymoon, and Rosalie and Emmett traipse around the globe.

Oh yeah, did I mention there is a new vampire in town? Carlisle sits me down last night and tells me to be welcoming, as there is a new family in the area, and one of them will be going to school with me. Whatever. I don't need anyone new in my world, and if he's a vampire, he'll certainly be able to fend for himself. It is curious that he didn't show up in my visions. One would think I would see him interacting with my family at some point. Although I've always had trouble seeing my own future, I usually don't have that problem with anyone else. Unless you count the wolves, which is irrelevant as they are of a different species.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and opened the car door. I stepped out into the almost constant mist that hangs over Forks and surreptitiously sniffed the air. Whoever this new vamp was, he hadn't been here yet. Excellent. If I can avoid running into him at all, that would be ideal. I quickly made my way into the building, heading toward my locker. I had come into town last week to get my class schedule and locker combination. I glanced around the hallway, noting the blessed absence of Jessica and Mike. I skipped lightly through the halls to my first class…have to keep up appearances after all. I slid into a seat in the back of the room and pulled out my phone. If Bella was going to leave me for an extended period of time, as my best friend, the least she can do is text with me before class starts.

Son of a bitch…her phone is off. Damn that Edward and his libido. I growled, low in my throat so none of my classmates would hear. I had a bad feeling about today.

Just as the teacher called the class to order, I noticed everyone in the class relax. I mean visibly. They went from uptight and fidgety to laid back and chill in two seconds. I looked down at my hands. Seconds ago they had been clenching the desk so tightly I was worried it might crumble; now they were lax in front of me. Huh. I felt calmer too. Weird.

*********************************************************************

(JPOV)

Ridiculous. That's what this is. Why did I ever agree to move? Peter and Charlotte had been all '_We won't go if you don't want to_' and made me feel guilty. Definitely one of my least favorite emotions. So now here I was, a sucker to peer pressure, starting my senior year at a different school. Peter and Char had up and decided that they were lonely in Montana and needed to be near another coven. Like I said, ridiculous. It just couldn't wait even another year. '_We have to transfer your transcripts somewhere when we move, otherwise it will look strange_,' was Peter's excuse for making me endure one year of school in our new home. That's what I get for hanging out with two vampires who look older than me, even though I have at least a decade on them. People always think Peter is my father, or my older brother…which is the story we're using in Forks. According to Peter, there is a vampire doctor at the local hospital. Yeah, you heard me right. **A** **Vampire.** **Doctor.** I couldn't believe it. Peter, Charlotte and I have been off humans for a while, but I would never place myself in a hospital situation. Too much temptation. But I digress. Evidently, Peter had met with this Carlisle yesterday and he had come home all excited to tell me that I would have one of Carlisle's "daughters" in school with me. Really? Am I supposed to jump for joy? I'm not the one who needed more friends. The less people I have to deal with the better. Feeling every little emotion every person within my range feels is exhausting. Not to mention, if I get emotionally involved with someone, I feel their emotions even more strongly. I bet you understand why I only live with two other vamps, now don't ya?

I had just smiled at Peter and told him I couldn't wait to meet this girl. I know he was disappointed I wasn't as excited as he was, but really. He should know me better than that by now.

I am glad Charlotte will have another female to talk to. She's been stuck with us guys for I lost track of how long. She needs some estrogen in her life.

I walked to the school, sniffing the air as I entered the building. I could tell there was another vampire in the building, but I didn't concern myself with it. I ambled to the office to pick up my schedule and locker information. I could hear the other students whispering about me. It was the same thing I heard at my old school; Wow, he's cute, from the girls, and I wonder if he plays ball from the guys. I didn't let it go to my head. I was a vampire for goodness sake; I'm supposed to be attractive to humans. They don't have the vision necessary to see all my scars. If they could, they'd be telling a different story.

I glanced down at my schedule and the map Mrs. Cope had so helpfully given me. I was passing a classroom on my way to English when I was blown away by emotion. The self-loathing and anger was practically pouring out of the room. I hope to God all that emotion isn't coming from one person. It felt like trouble. I threw a huge wave of calmness towards the room, and sighed when the intensity lessened. I wanted to go into the room and see exactly what had been going on, but I also didn't want to be late to my class. Too late. I shrugged as the bell rang and jogged to my class. Luckily the teacher was still writing things on the board, and I was able to slide into a desk unnoticed by her. Not so unnoticed by the other students, but they were all so curious no one bothered to mention it to the teacher. I grinned at one of the girls sitting next to me and heard her heart skip a beat. Oops. Don't want her getting any ideas. That could be disastrous. I stopped smiling and turned my attention to the front of the room as the teacher started outlining all the books we were to read this semester. Thrilling.


	2. The First Meeting

**A/N: So hopefully you liked the first chapter and came back for more. Oh yeah, that's what I like to see. I don't really feel this chapter needs much explanation…so I'm just gonna let you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna step on your toes, Stephanie, I'm just havin a little fun…**

(APOV)

I made it through my morning classes without running into this mysterious new vampire. It wasn't until I reached the cafeteria that I reconsidered my decision to avoid him. I scanned the room, wondering where the hell I was going to sit. How is it that I forgot about this? It happens to me in every town we live in. I end up in the cafeteria, on the first day of school, with no idea where to sit. My eyes found our usual table; some giggling freshman had commandeered it. Which is fine, I guess, who was I to claim a whole table for just me?

I made my way to a smaller table in the corner. I don't even feel like the illusion of a lunch today. It would be nice to have at least one other person to not-eat with. Even better if they were a vampire, cause they would be not-eating as well. Maybe I could make an effort with this new guy. I pulled out my phone and checked to see if Bella had answered me yet. Nope. This is getting ridiculous. She's supposed to be my best friend, and it's been days since we've spoken. Sure, when we're in the same house its all "Alice you're so awesome," but the minute she leaves town with my no good brother, radio silence. I know, I know, whine much? But I am sitting by myself, in a high school cafeteria, decades older than anybody in the room, my only hope for companionship some strange vampire I've never met, who I don't really want to let into my life.

I relaxed slightly and thought back over what I'd heard about the new guy. God, what is his name?! I know it starts with a J. Jack, Jason, Joel, Jeremy…forget it, I'll just call him Jay. All the whispers I'd heard today indicated he was attractive, to humans, which is par for the course for vamps. Still, when you hear words like "gorgeous," "otherworldly" and "sexy" thrown around by girls who normally just say "hot," you have to wonder what the guy looks like. Come on, the guy inspired multiple syllables in a single-syllable species.

I was doodling in my notebook when I heard the heart rate of every single female in the room (and some guys) increase. Jay must have made an appearance. I lifted my head and…holy shit. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He was tall, and his facial structure was perfect. He had this barely controlled hair…curly and dirty blonde. His eyes connected with mine and for a moment, just one, I wished I was as beautiful as he was. I dropped my eyes and frowned. I hate girls like that (with the notable exception of Bella) and I never want to be one. I sighed, still, if I make nice now I won't have to deal with Carlisle's disappointment. I raised my head again and gave him one of my best smiles, bright and cheerful. I cocked my head to the side and beckoned him toward me. I felt a little like a spider, sitting in my dark corner, luring him toward my web, but I shook that fanciful thought out of my head.

He looked at me, frowning, but headed over towards me. He got stopped several times by various girls, but he politely turned down their requests for him to join them. I acted like I was waiting patiently, but my mind was a whirlwind. I was franticly searching for his future but finding nothing. Not even a single hint about how our conversation would play out. I wanted to scream in frustration, but I kept my smile firmly affixed to my face. No way was I gonna let this boy know how upset I was.

When Jay finally arrived at my table, he paused, not sitting.

"May I join you?" he asked me, and I almost melted. He had a smooth southern accent, with only a touch of twang. Despite my roiling emotions, I was pretty sure I wanted to wrap his voice around me like a blanket.

"Certainly," I finally answered him after I got done shivering over his voice. I sat up properly and looked him in the eye again. "My name is Alice," I extended my hand for him to shake. He took it gently and I swear his hand was warm. It was almost as if all his years baking in the sun of whatever state he'd lived in before being turned had imbued him with a warmth even vampirism couldn't take away.

"Jasper," he said, and I felt myself relax at the sound of his voice. What was it about him that eased my almost constant state of tension? I both liked and disliked it.

I tucked my hand back under that table into the safety of my lap. Still carrying out my charade of happiness, I smiled even wider. This seemed to confuse him and he frowned again, his eyes boring into mine. I felt like he could see into my soul. Like he could tell that my entire life is a façade hiding a deep well of unhappiness. Now it was my turn to frown. I was right…I don't need this guy in my life.

***********************************************************************

(JPOV)

The morning was uneventful but emotional. All these teenagers with their crazy hormones and fluctuating feelings. I'm tired, and it's only lunch time. Awesome.

I had yet to meet this mysterious female vampire, but I'd heard about her. People all over the school were whispering about how much it sucked that she had to come to school all by herself this year. I'd learned that her name was Alice, and that she and her family had always set themselves apart from the rest of the school. That doesn't sound wise to me. I like to stay under the radar…which means I have to act like everyone else. Which is why I quickly checked in with Peter and then headed to the lunchroom.

I stepped in the doorway and felt the eyes of the entire room on me. There was that overwhelming self-loathing again…coupled with anger and sadness. I followed the emotion to the source, and sucked in an un-necessary breath. I was completely still as my eyes met hers and I felt like I had been hit by a meteor. She was the most amazing creature I'd ever seen. She was so tiny and delicate, and her eyes looked right into me. And her hair…my god, her hair. It was short and dark and stuck up in all the right places, like she'd just lifted her head up off of my pill…what! Stop it! I reprimanded myself. She took her eyes off of me and I shook myself out of my trance. Then she smiled and gestured for me to join her. Hell yes! I needed to know more about her. And why she was so angry underneath that smile she had pasted on her face. I ignored my plan to buy a lunch to fit in and headed toward her. Girls kept stopping me, asking me to join them, but I brushed them off as nicely as I could manage. My head was whirring with confusion. Get a hold of yourself!

I came to a stop at the edge of the bench attached to the table. Her emotions were like a black hole, sucking me in and I almost didn't want to sit down. What I wanted to do was run out of the building screaming. How could she live like this? I'm amazed that her tiny body can hold so much feeling. How could her family let her feel like this? Why didn't they do something? I realized she was looking at me curiously. Real smooth Jasper…

"May I join you?" I asked her softly, almost afraid to hear her voice. I didn't know what I'd do if her words were laced with all that emotion.

"Certainly," she answered me, so cheerfully that I did a double take. It sounded so much like she was happy. Light and friendly, her answer seemed to float on the air. "My name is Alice," she added, holding out her hand for me to take. I grasped it tentatively. My gift seemed to intensify when I touched people…and her emotions were so strong already. Her hand seemed cool to my touch, which was strange. Peter and Charlotte feel the same temperature as me. I didn't ponder that thought for long, however. Alice shifted and her scent hit me. It was like apples and honeysuckle on a summer day and I wanted to spend the rest of my life inhaling her. That's a long time.

"Jasper," I breathed out, hoping I didn't sound as off-balance as I felt. I threw a little calm her way, hoping it would serve the dual purpose of distracting her and easing the tension in her small form. She removed her hand and I sat down. She hid her hands beneath the table, but smiled widely at me. I frowned, her actions were so contradictory, her emotions so different than the image she projected. I decided right then and there, as I studied her eyes, that I was going to figure her out. No matter how long it takes!


	3. The Aftershock

**A/N: I think this might be my favorite chapter yet… Please don't be spoiled by my quick updates…I won't always post three chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: My brilliant (if I do say so myself) plot, but they are SM's brilliant characters. ******

(APOV)

I spent the rest of lunch hour chattering away, desperately trying to get some show of emotion from Jasper beyond the occasional frown. This is ridiculous! The more I talked, the more upset I got. Why wouldn't he just say something?! I was ready to give up when the bell rang. I definitely don't like this guy. I don't care how ridiculously good-looking he is, or that his voice feels like velvet on my skin. If he never talks, that doesn't do me any good anyway. I shot out of my seat and headed to my next class. "It was nice to meet you," I threw over my shoulder as I walked away. _Go take a long walk off a short plank_, I added in my head. At least if Carlisle grills me, I won't be lying when I say I made an effort.

I have no idea what happened in my afternoon classes, I was too busy fuming about Jasper. I mean, really?! Would it have killed him to pretend to be interested? Seeing as how Carlisle and Peter are already BFF, we'll probably have to spend some time together. I growled low in my throat. The more people I have to fool, the harder it becomes. Not to mention I just wasted almost three hours stressing about why exactly he doesn't like me. I feel like one of these hormonal teenagers that surround me in school every day.

When the final bell rang I kept my head down and walked to my car as quickly as possible without using vampire speed. I definitely did not want to run into Jasper, or have to talk to anyone, for that matter.

I jumped into my car and spun out of the parking lot. I took full advantage of the fact that Charlie would never write me a speeding ticket and raced home, unconcerned with speed limits.

I pulled into our driveway and barely had the car in park and turned off before I leapt out and started running. I ran for hours, until I knew I was miles away from civilization.  
I slammed my fist into a nearby tree and it buckled under the force. I threw my head back and screamed my rage into the dying daylight. Why did he have to be so beautiful? Why did he immediately dislike me? Why did I care? I stood there, chest heaving, breathing in gigantic gulps of unnecessary air. I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch his perfect face. I wanted to run away and never look back.

_Who cares what he looks like, Alice, he's an additional complication you don't need_! I scolded myself internally. I haven't displayed my emotion so openly in years, and I don't like it. I sat down, determined to regain my composure. I don't know how long I sat, but it was fully dark when the vision hit me. Carlisle and Esme were following my trail, and they were concerned. Shit! The last thing I wanted to do was raise their suspicions. Now that I'm the only one in the house with them, they pay a lot more attention to me. I'm living in a house of cards and all it would take is the slightest bump to make it all topple down.  
I shot up and took off running in the direction of home. A lone mountain lion made the mistake of crossing my path and I took a moment to pounce on it and drink my fill. Perfect, now I had an excuse for Carlisle. I met up with him and Esme about an hour from the house.

"Alice, where have you been, I was worried!?" Esme demanded.

"I went hunting and lost track of time," I answered her, smiling sweetly.

Carlisle eyed me, disbelieving, but let it go.

"We met Jasper, he told us you two met at school today," Carlisle stated as we headed towards home.

"Ummm, yes," I stated slowly.

"He's such a gentleman," Esme sighed, "It's a shame about his face, he'd be so handsome."

"What about it?" I asked her, confused. I thought back to when I met him today, trying to remember any glaring deficiencies.

"Are you sure you met him? There were scars all over his face," Carlisle frowned at me.

"I guess I just didn't notice," I shrugged. Carlisle and Esme shared a look so quickly I never would have noticed it if I wasn't also a vampire. I could already sense the matchmaking in the air. I've been a part of it enough times to recognize the signs. Fantastic.

**********************************************************************

(JPOV)

Alice kept up a steady stream of cheerful conversation while her mood got blacker and blacker. I'm sure part of the reason was my total lack of response, but I couldn't help it. One, I was afraid if I opened my mouth to speak, I would say something incredibly stupid, like: "Hey, why are you pretending to be happy when you really feel like shit?" Not the best conversation starter. Two, in my defense, the girl never even took a breath; I'm not sure when I was supposed to talk anyway. And three, it was taking every ounce of will power I possess to stay this physically close to her. It was painful. The bell rang and relief washed over me, both mine and hers. She popped up and headed away to her next class. She threw an "It was nice meeting you," over her shoulder, followed by contempt. So, I guess I did not start out on her good side. Crap. Maybe it's for the best, her emotional turmoil would make a friendship difficult, to say the least.

I spent the rest of the school day fluctuating between deciding I would avoid her whenever possible (which would interfere with my plan to figure out her secrets) and daydreaming about being the reason she actually feels happy (which, I reasoned, would not interfere). Ugh, I'm such a dweeb. I used to be cooler than this, I promise.

When I got home after school I could hear voices in the living room and knew we must have company. Probably Carlisle and his wife. I was planning on sneaking into my room and avoiding the inevitable awkwardness when Carlisle asked me if I met Alice, but I was foiled.  
"Jasper, please join us," I heard Peter say, just loud enough for me to hear him. I steeled myself and entered the living room, leaving my school bag on the stairs.

"Jasper, this is Carlisle and Esme," Peter introduced the two people sitting on the couch, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle stood and grasped my hand firmly. I decided instantly that I liked him. There was no artifice, he felt exactly like he acted. Happy, slightly curious, and totally in love with Esme.

"Same here," I replied. When he released my hand, I quickly grasped Esme's, raising it to my lips. "A delight," I added, kissing the back of her hand. She giggled and had she been human, I'm sure she would have blushed. She was as genuine as Carlisle. I wondered yet again how Alice's family, who seemed like such lovely people, could stand by and let her feel the way she does. Don't they realize? My question was quickly answered.

"Did you get to meet our Alice?" Esme asked me, her voice soft and loving, "She's the bright light in our family. The rest of us can be moody, but she is always so happy."

"Mmm, yes, I did meet her," was all I said, trying to be non-committal. Obviously Alice has them fooled about how she really feels. Peter looked at me sharply, but didn't question me out loud. "She is…" I trailed off, unsure about what to say.

"Don't worry, most people don't know what to say about her," Carlisle chuckled. After that the conversation turned to Peter's progress setting up his law practice in nearby Port Angeles. I excused myself and headed upstairs. I let Peter and Charlotte have the downstairs, but I had turned the upper floor into my own private domain. I had a study, a living area, and bedroom and a completely un-necessary bathroom.

I went into my study and closed the door behind me, not bothering with the light. I don't need it anyway. I sat in an armchair by the window and closed my eyes. I tuned out all the emotions I could feel throughout the neighborhood, surrounding myself with emptiness. This is the closest I get to sleep and I need to rest after today. I vaguely recall hearing Esme and Carlisle leave, but Peter and Charlotte stayed downstairs and didn't bother me. When I finally surfaced from my internal well of white noise the room was pitch black. I sensed Peter and Char's overwhelming curiosity coming from the living room downstairs. I hesitate to tell them what I learned of Alice. I have never kept my ability a secret and I've never not told Peter how someone is feeling, but for some reason I feel like that would be a betrayal. I don't even know her! Why am I worried about this? I sighed and made my way downstairs to join them, still unsure of how I would answer their inevitable questions.

"I know we don't need to ask…" Peter started immediately.

"I didn't lie, I did meet Alice," I interrupted, "But I'm having a hard time understanding her." Okay, so I'm not exactly lying. It is true that I don't understand her, it's just that it's because I can read her emotions and not because I can't.

"It's been a long time since you had trouble reading someone," Charlotte mused.

"I know, but I'm sure it was just a product of all the emotion I was feeling, first day and all…" I reassured them. Okay, so now I am lying. But I really just feel like I need to understand what's going on before I try and explain it to someone else.

"So tell us what she looks like," Charlotte asked me excitedly, "All Esme said was that she looked like a pixie."

Hmm, I hadn't made that connection. She looked more like a fallen angel to me, dangerously pretty and full of dark emotion.  
"A pixie? I guess," was all I said out loud.

I could feel the two of them, hopeful, and excited, and still curious. They're probably already planning our wedding. I shot them an exasperated look and made sure they felt it too.

"So, did you ask Carlisle how he feels about football?" I said, changing the subject.  
Peter let it go and launched into a detailed explanation of everything he and Carlisle had discussed. I focused on the conversation and put thoughts of Alice out of my head. Alright, lying again…but I did push them to the back of my mind, to ponder at another time.


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N: Not much to say…please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?**

(APOV)

I hate school. It's only the second day and I'm already bored. Plus, I have this sick feeling in my stomach, a combination of anticipation and dread. The feeling continued to grow all throughout my morning classes, so that by the time I entered the cafeteria it was threatening to swallow me whole. I sat at the same table as the day before and waited for Jasper to make an appearance. Would he join me? Would he pretend I don't exist? What did I want him to do?

When he stepped into the room, his head instantly turned in my direction. His eyes narrowed, and I just smiled. Today he waited in line, purchased a lunch, and then headed toward me. Same as yesterday girls tried to entice him to join them, but he politely declined. When he finally reached me, he stiffened, as if preparing for a battle.

"May I join you?" he asked me in that beautifully seductive voice. Did I mention he smells fantastic? Like cinnamon and burning leaves and heat, and I swear it made my whole body tingle. He raised an eyebrow, questioning, and oh lord… what the hell is wrong with me? His mere presence had dazzled me and I was just staring at him. I suddenly had a new appreciation for how Bella felt when she met Edward for the first time, and I was afraid.

"Sure," I answered, having to struggle to keep my voice perky.

He sat down, but said nothing. I surreptitiously studied him, finally focusing on the scars Esme had mentioned. I don't know why she said he _**could**_ be handsome…as far as I'm concerned he _**is**_, the scars just add character. Not that I'll tell her that…it would only encourage her.  
After five minutes of silence, I decided enough was enough and launched into a monologue of interesting facts about Forks. Yet again, Jasper gave me little in the way of response, although this time he did nod occasionally. I noticed that despite his occasional frowns and constant glaring, I wasn't getting as upset with him today. Huh…I must be growing as a person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We continued in the same vein for the rest of the week. Jasper even grunted once in response to a direct question. I felt like I was really making progress, each day I was less upset with him, and although the glaring continued, the frowning had stopped. It is a strange not-really-friends-but-we-don't-have-anyone-else relationship, which I'm going to do something about tonight.  
So…I'm sitting in my room, anxiously waiting for Peter and Charlotte to arrive with Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had invited them over for "dinner." We weren't actually going to eat, but to the outside world, that is what it would seem like. I had rehearsed several different speeches in my head, but my annoying inability to see my own future clearly was making it difficult to see the outcome of our confrontation. I am certain that I don't want to have the conversation in the house, within hearing of the others. I have no idea what he says about me to Peter and Charlotte, but I may have given Carlisle and Esme the impression that we're becoming good friends. It was easier than explaining the craziness of our interactions.  
I heard them arrive, but waited until they rang the doorbell to make my way downstairs.  
Carlisle was ushering the three vampires in when I hit the bottom step. I studiously avoided Jasper as they introduced me to Peter and Charlotte. I was relieved to see that when I searched for it, I could see glimpses of their future. Whatever my issue, it seems to be limited to Jasper.

Carlisle led Peter and Charlotte into the living room, but I stopped Jasper when he tried to follow.

"Go on a walk with me?" I asked him sweetly, praying he would just nod and not mess with my equilibrium by talking. As if he could read my mind, Jasper nodded and turned to walk back out the door. I fell into step with him as we headed into the woods behind the house. I glanced over at his face and saw that his brow was furrowed, like he was concentrating really hard.

We walked in silence until I was satisfied we were far enough from the house, and the others' hearing. I rounded on him and put a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. He still felt warm to me, even through his clothes, and I snatched my hand back. I stood there, suddenly afraid to say what I'd brought him here for. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, and I knew if I didn't interrupt him now, I'd get all distracted and trembly from his voice. And that wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" I blurted out, forgetting all of my rehearsed speeches.

Jasper looked at me, confused, "Why would you think that?"

"You really have to ask me that?" I sputtered. "You sit at my lunch table, glaring at me for forty minutes every day, you never say a word, what am I supposed to think?!" I was close to yelling.

Jasper stared at me, a look of pain on his face, "Alice, you have to calm down," he pleaded. It was too late. I was warming to my subject, all thoughts of civilized discussion long past.

"I mean, really, how do you think that makes me feel? I was perfectly content in my life before you came around, being all judgmental and examining me like the gum on the bottom of your shoe!" I was definitely yelling now.

"You're being ridiculous." he said shortly, "You really need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do or how to feel!" I screamed at him. Somehow this had gotten out of hand quickly.

"Stop!" he roared, and I sank to the ground, boneless. My entire body was flooded with calm. I knew I was mad, but for some reason I couldn't bring it to the surface. What the hell did he just do to me?

**********************************************************************

(JPOV)

I still wasn't sure what to do about Alice when it was time for me to go to school, but I figured I'd settle on a plan of action before lunch. I was wrong. I entered the lunchroom and my eyes sought her immediately. She was sitting at the same table as yesterday, still smiling on the outside, still boiling over with emotion internally.

I wanted to go over to her immediately, but I forced my self to go through the charade of eating lunch. I finally made it through the line and headed her way. Once again I brushed off other girls, intent on reaching Alice.

"May I join you?" I asked her, a repeat of yesterday. I could feel her, determined and angry and mutinous and I was worried she would say no. Alice just stared at me. I knew she wasn't surprised I'd asked, but for whatever reason she was thrown off guard and fearful. It sucks when you can tell what someone feels, but you can't tell why. I raised my eyebrow at her, silently waiting.

Just as I was about to turn away she answered me. "Sure," she said in that chipper voice of hers.

I settled, in trying desperately to think of something to say to her. I could feel her eyes on my face and my heart fell a little. She hadn't mentioned my scars yesterday, and I hadn't sensed any disgust from her, but now she seemed fascinated by them. What would I say if she asked me about them? I haven't spoken her name out loud in several decades. Peter and Charlotte knew better than to bring it up in conversation.

Evidently I took too long to say something cause Alice stopped examining my face and started cataloging all the interesting (I use that term loosely) things about Forks. The way her voice floated on the air, caressing my skin like a feather, was completely captivating. I took advantage of her total commitment to the topic at hand and shot little bursts of happiness at her every time she got even remotely excited about a particular detail. I was pretty sure she never noticed, at least I didn't sense any suspicious feelings. By the end of lunch her emotional upheaval had gone from hurricane force to thunderstorm level. As I watched her walk away, I allowed myself a small smile, feeling successful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the week slowly altering Alice's emotions. Everyday she was a little happier and relaxed. I feel slightly guilty about it. But, she deserves to be happy, I rationalized in my head. Peter, Charlotte and I were en route to the Cullen house, having been invited for a social evening. I was a little nervous about how Alice and I would interact in front of the others. I hadn't brought her up and neither had Peter or Charlotte, but I knew they assumed we were becoming friends. We weren't though, I hadn't managed anything more than "May I join you?" and a grunt in her presence. I was going to change that tonight.

We stepped out of our car and headed onto the porch. They knew we were here, but we rang the bell anyway. I could hear Alice skipping down the stairs, and I could feel her resolve and anticipation as Carlisle opened the door. After Peter and Char had been introduced to Alice, Carlisle led the way into what I assume is the living room. Alice stopped me, asking softly; "Go on a walk with me?"

I nodded, unable to speak while surrounded by her scent. It was so much stronger in an enclosed space; I could almost taste it on the air.

I went back out the front door and headed toward the woods. Alice fell in beside me, having no trouble keeping up with my pace. We had walked several miles when she quickened her pace, then turned and stopped right in front of me. She put her hand on my chest, and although it didn't have the force required to stop me, it was nonetheless effective. My chest was tingling from the coolness of her fingers, and she withdrew her hand quickly, as if stung. Fear washed over her and I panicked. I opened my mouth to assure her that I would never hurt her when she finally spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?" her words burst out of her, carrying pain and sadness and confusion.

I looked at her, mystified, "Why would you think that?"

"You really have to ask me that?" she spat at me, and I could tell all my hard work this week was about to go down the drain. "You sit at my lunch table, glaring at me for forty minutes every day, you never say a word, what am I supposed to think?!" Yeah, she was definitely angry.

"Alice, you have to calm down," I begged her. Her anger was getting strong and I wasn't sure I'd be able to control my response much longer. She ignored my request and kept going, "I mean, really, how do you think that makes me feel? I was perfectly content in my life before you came around, being all judgmental and examining me like the gum on the bottom of your shoe!" She was shouting at me now, and I was blown away at what she was revealing to me in her tirade. And then I got angry. Perfectly content my ass! Liar!

"You're being ridiculous." I snapped, "You really need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do or how to feel!" she was in full out banshee mode now and I knew I had to do something.

"Stop!" I commanded, summoning all my will power to calm both myself and her. I pushed it out toward her, enveloping her with a cloud of calm and peace. I may have overdone it, because she collapsed onto the forest floor. I could still feel her anger, but now it seemed fuzzy, as if through water. I'd never affected anyone this drastically before, and I knew right away that it was wrong.


	5. The Revelation

**A/N: I love that this story requires little explanation! I do want to say THANK YOU! to the lovely people who review! This is slightly shorter...but it was a good place to end.**

**Disclaimer: If wishes were copyrights...**

(APOV)

I lay there on my side in the leaves, and I swear I could hear my heart pounding. Impossible, and yet… I watched as Jasper stared at me, stricken, and then sank to his knees in front of me. As I watched him, I could tell he didn't know what to do. He covered his face with his hands for a moment, then removed them and stood up, resolved. All of the sudden I could see, not his future, but the affect it would have on Carlisle and Esme. They were running through the forest, worried and afraid, toward my prone body lying on the ground. I opened my eyes to the sight of him rising back to his feet and turning away from me. He was going to tell them, damn him. I felt a glimmer of anger trying to break its way to the surface. I latched onto it and fed it, appalled at having to explain the argument that had precipitated my collapse. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to whisper, "No!" Just that effort was enough to pull me back into the hazy calm. It was a faint sound, drowned quickly in the rustle of leaves. Faint, but enough. Jasper stopped and stiffened. He turned back to me, his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"Alice?" he whispered back, just as softly. And then before I could blink he was there on the ground next to me, lifting my head and placing it in his lap. He was stroking my face, my hair, my back and rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry" he sobbed tearlessly. "I didn't know...I never meant…I'm sorry," he choked to a stop.

I was feeling sorry as well, although I didn't know why. But it was a feeling! And that excited me. I was so grateful to feel anything but this suffocating calmness. I drew the feelings together inside of me, using them to finally break free. I was still lethargic, but I knew I could talk again. I waited, though, choosing my words carefully. I wanted to be absolutely sure that, this time, the conversation would not devolve. I was confused about a lot of things right now, but my desire to never experience that heavy weight of calm again was not one of them.  
I pushed myself up into a sitting position, breaking Jasper's hold on me.

"Can you tell me what that was?" I asked him, hoping it wouldn't make him angry.  
Jasper turned his face toward mine, sadness swimming in his eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered brokenly, "I mean, I'm not sure how to explain."

"Maybe start from the beginning, I'm not going anywhere for a while anyway," I joked quietly, hoping to lighten the mood. My attempt failed miserably.

"The most important detail is that I can sense and control emotions." Jasper started. I gaped at him. Carlisle and the rest of the family had never come across a vampire with that gift before.

"That's why I have a hard time just sitting and chatting with you," he added, "because I can feel how unhappy you are. It's uncomfortable."

"So what, you just decided to manipulate me?" I asked him, careful to keep my voice steady, even knowing that he could feel my anger.

"I just wanted to ease your pain," he mumbled.

"But it's MY pain Jasper, you had no right," I told him.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said once again.

"So explain why I'm here on the forest floor," I prodded him.

"I was trying to calm you and me down and I guess I went overboard," he admitted softly.

I was angry. And hurt. And sad. And tired…god I was tired.

"I think we should put an end to our lunches." I told him, my heart throbbing with pain. Was it his pain? Was my own? Now I would never know…and I can't accept that.

*************************************************************************************

(JPOV)

What had I done? Is she going to be okay? I sank to my knees…wanting to go to her, but afraid. What if I did more damage? Alice still hadn't moved and I covered my eyes to keep from looking at her. What should I do? Get Peter? No, get Carlisle. I would tell him everything I'd kept secret if only he would tell me Alice would be okay. I stood up, now determined to find Carlisle as quickly as possible.

I had barely moved forward when a soft "No!" stopped me in my tracks. That one word held a wealth of information. What I should have figured out from the beginning suddenly became clear. Alice craved her secrets just as much as I did. And then...relief. She'd spoken!

"Alice?" I breathed, and in that moment the need to touch her, to know she was okay, was overpowering. I flew to her side, kneeling next to her and taking her head in my lap. I had to touch her, and it was so frightening. All of that emotion I had so resented and found disturbing was missing, and it was not normal.

"I'm so sorry" I cried invisible tears. For her. "I didn't know...I never meant…I'm sorry," I couldn't finish, for once overwhelmed by nothing more than my own emotion. Alice sat up and pushed herself away from me. I could feel little slices of her emotions rising to the surface. Breaking through the calm like sunlight through a cloud.

"Can you tell me what that was?" she asked me, and I could feel her hope. Hope that I hadn't just done that. That maybe I was just as clueless as she.

I didn't want to meet her eyes, but I made myself.

"I don't know," I said, barely choking the words out, "I mean, I'm not sure how to explain."

"Maybe start from the beginning, I'm not going anywhere for a while anyway," Alice reverted back to her normal tendency to gloss over her real feelings.

"The most important detail is that I can sense and control emotions." I said, cringing inside. I hated the inevitable shock that came with this pronouncement. I rushed onward before she could interrupt, "That's why I have a hard time just sitting and chatting with you, because I can feel how unhappy you are. It's uncomfortable." I knew I was just making excuses.

"So what, you just decided to manipulate me?" she was angry, but this time around she kept her voice level. Her accusation cut like a knife. Slicing the air between us.

"I just wanted to ease your pain," I pleaded with her to understand.

"But it's MY pain Jasper, you had no right," she cried out.

"I know, I'm sorry," What can I say? I knew, deep down, that I was wrong from the start.

"So explain why I'm here on the forest floor," she urged me to continue when I remained silent,

"I was trying to calm you and me down and I guess I went overboard," I said out loud, ashamed. _Really? That's putting it a bit too lightly, isn't Jasper?_ the little voice in my head whispered to me.

"I think we should put an end to our lunches." She said softly, but with resolve. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. Not from lost love, but from the loss of something much more precious. I had lost my self-respect. I knew she could feel my pain, and I could feel hers. It was like being inside a bubble and I could not stop the strange sharing of emotion. Pain was swirling around us and in that moment, I knew…I would never be the same.


	6. The Confessions

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Phooey!**

(APOV)

The rest of that night passed in a hazy blur. I know we walked back to the house. Silent, trapped in our own thoughts. I know we pasted bright, artificial smiles on our faces when we got back. Pleasantries were exchanged. We sat and made small talk. They left and I retreated to my room. It was all so…normal. Like I hadn't just been flung up and down and around on a rollercoaster of emotion.

By Saturday morning I had regained my composure. I emerged from my room, mask of happiness and contentment firmly affixed to my face. Esme and I worked together around the house, putting away our summer décor and preparing for our fall color scheme. Life goes on.

Bella finally called me on Sunday. Buoyant in manner, she rambled on about how awesome everything was, how great it was to have this chance to repeat her honeymoon now that she's been turned. After about twenty minutes of this, she picked up on my total lack of excitement. She asked me what was wrong, and suddenly I had this unstoppable urge to confess everything to her. Well not everything…but all the stuff that had happened since Jasper came.

When I was done explaining, she sighed deeply, full of sorrow.

"I think you should give him another chance," she told me.

"What?! No way. What he did, I can't even tell you how much of a violation that is!" I exclaimed, shocked that she would take Jasper's side over mine. I swear I could hear her bite her lip.

"Alice, you don't hate Edward, and he can read your mind. He knows how you feel and why. Jasper only has half that information," her argument would have been solid, had I not been successfully keeping things secret from her hubby for years. But she doesn't know that. And now I have no choice but to offer a second chance, or face having to explain my perpetual masquerade of happiness.

"I'll think about it," was all I said.

This brings me to today, sitting in my car, waiting for school to start, thinking about Jasper. Total Déjà vu. Of course, last Monday I didn't know his name. Now I know so much more, and I wish I didn't.

I could have kept my mouth shut on Friday. I could be blissfully unaware right now.

I slowly opened my car door, and got out. Each movement felt painful. I was not looking forward to today. I saw Jasper, across the parking lot, but he didn't look my way. I know he felt me. His back stiffened and his pace quickened. For a moment I was viciously happy, glad to know he was suffering as well. And then he disappeared into the building.

I walked slowly, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I spent the next two periods straining my tired brain. Trying to see what would happen if I took that leap and let Jasper back in. I knew I would have to give him some explanation for my bottled up emotions. And that, even more than the potential for him to manipulate me, was what I was afraid of. Explaining to him, or anyone, why I wasn't happy would not be easy. He might not even understand. What I've been through…it's unique. I'd thought no one could ever feel how I felt. And then...he can. Not because he experienced it, but because I did. Was I relieved to share this? Was I upset that I was no longer special? I do know that I'm confused, and I definitely don't want to make my decision today. This is why lunch will be awkward.

I, of course, sat at my regular table. I'd been here first, I get to lay claim to it. I sat there, picking apart a roll. Squashing it into little balls and flicking it away.

Jasper entered the room, and there was a collective sigh from the female population. He turned is eyes briefly to meet mine, deep wells of sadness. And then he turned away, sat at a table with some senior guys on the basketball team.

I blew out a breath and wondered why I was hurt. Did I really want him to ignore my order from Friday, and sit with me anyway? Sharp pain lanced through me, and then abruptly was cut off. I looked around the room and almost everyone had a hand to their chest.

All my self-righteous anger was suddenly back in full force. It wasn't just me whose emotions he played with. He had the power to affect the entire student body. I glared at him, trying to focus on my anger and throw it at him.

Wait. If I try to make him feel me, isn't that just as bad? I gasped quietly. Now my chest hurt again. This time from my own pain. Who am I to preach to Jasper? At least when he changed my emotions he did it to make me feel better. I just tried to use his gift to make him feel worse.

The air in the room felt heavy, and I felt hot. It seemed like everyone in the room was whispering about me. About what an awful person I was. How I had hurt him. I couldn't take it and I bolted, running out of the cafeteria, through the hallway and into the parking lot. I reached my car and hunched over beside it. I wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in my stomach. I stood there for what felt like an eternity, until I felt a hand on my shoulder, gentle.

"Alice?"

************************************************************************

(JPOV)

Alice and I spoke not another word to each other the rest of the evening. By unspoken agreement we returned to the house. I smiled and acted nice for the benefit of the others, but inside I was numb. Overwhelming relief was all I felt when we left their house that night, but it wasn't for long.

Peter reads me too well. Clearly I've been hanging out with Charlotte and him for too many years now. We were barely in the door of our house when he accosted me.

"What the hell happened in the woods tonight?" he demanded. I sighed, knowing that I would not be able to brush this question off with a lie. I should have told him immediately that I sensed Alice. I should never have tried to change how she felt.

Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda.

"Alice and I….we had a disagreement," I started. Peter and Charlotte both opened their mouths to speak, but I stopped them. "First I need you to promise you will not tell Carlisle or Esme anything I am about to tell you," I told them firmly. They both promised, albeit hesitantly, and then I gestured for them to settle in.

It all spilled out of me. From the moment I had first seen her until the moment we returned home tonight. As I listened to myself, repeating everything I had done, I was ashamed anew. This was made even worse by shock I could feel from Peter and Charlotte. When I finished I looked down at the floor, unwilling to look them in the eye.

"I guess we'll have to work on blocking emotion, won't we?" was all Peter said. Charlotte crossed the room and hugged me.

"We still love you," she whispered in my ear.

That was all the more they said on the subject, but the next morning Peter and I were in my study, planning away. We spent all of Saturday and Sunday in Port Angeles, practicing. It took a lot of concentration, but I could begin to block emotions from larger groups of people.

Well, not exactly block, but push to the background of my mind. It became more like an annoying buzz than a shared feeling. I was by no means done working at it, but by Monday morning, I was feeling a lot better about the situation. Until I arrived a school and felt Alice.

I got out of my car and was heading toward the school, when I felt her. Everyone in that parking lot, all the teachers in the school, they were all a quiet murmur in my head. But she, she was a wail. She echoed in my brain, bouncing off my skull, pain and sadness and regret.

I wanted to turn and run to her, to ease her, but I knew that would be the worse thing I could do. Instead I steeled myself and continued into the building.

I spent the next two periods anxious and tired. It was a strain to try and block this many people for this long, but I had to try. I had to prove, to her and to myself, that I could do it.

I was worried about what would happen at lunch, but two guys from the basketball team stopped me in the hallway, asking me if I played, and if I wanted to join them for lunch. I gratefully agreed, thankful that I would have somewhere to sit.

I could feel her even before I entered the room, but when I walked through the door. I couldn't help myself. I looked at her, meeting her eyes, seeing her distrust and agony. I dragged my eyes from her haunted face and joined the other guys at the table. Despite all my hard work, I could feel how hurt and conflicted she was. In that moment, knowing that despite her instructions, she was hurt that I hadn't joined her, I lost control. The pain I had bottled up inside on Friday night was swallowing me whole and it affected the entire room. It was only a moment, but it was enough. I trapped it back inside myself, but I could feel her anger once again. It was intense, burning into me, consuming me. And then…

The self loathing was back. Like it had been last Monday, strong and aching. I heard a sound, a quiet gasp too low for anyone else to hear. I turned to look at her again, unable to resist, but she was heading out of the room, her face hidden from my searching eyes.

I want to follow her. I probably shouldn't. Half the room was watching the door she'd just barreled through; the other half was staring at me intently. I rose, still unsure, and headed out of the cafeteria.


	7. The Return

**A/N: Super Massive THANK YOU to my reviewers. Hopefully this chapter meets with your approval. It's really long…for me. My friend beautifulmoreso on the other hand, writes double this for each chapter…so check her story out! It's called Pin Your Wings Down, or PYWD for short. To save you some time, I have conveniently placed it on my favorites list! And with that shameless promotion of her work…I offer you chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: See, SM and I worked out this deal where I love and adore Jacob and Jasper and Emmett and Edward in all my free time, and in exchange I get to borrow her characters for my silly little non-profit-making stories.**

(APOV)

I turned and launched myself into Emmett's arms. I hadn't been looking into his future lately, and hadn't seen his arrival until a few moments before he actually showed. He squeezed me tight and didn't say a word.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered into his shirt, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Bella called and said you needed me," he stated gruffly, "So who should I beat up?"

I giggled. Emmett, of all my family members, is the one who can truly make me happy. It's so cliché, but he really is just a big teddy bear. Only not as soft.

"You don't need to beat anyone up," I told him, smiling, "but you could help me play hooky."

"You know I'm always up for that," he replied. He scooped me up and tossed me into my car.  
I was completely ignoring the fact that I would now be suffering through both detention and a Carlisle lecture.  
Emmett and I spent the rest of the day in the woods, playing tag and hunting and laughing. He never brought up why I needed him there, just accepted it and set about cheering me up. It was childish fun, but it was exactly what I needed. Finally exhausted, we lay down and watched the darkness creep across the sky, revealing twinkling stars. It was a rare, cloudless evening, peaceful.

"So what did Bella tell you?" I finally broke the silence.

"Just that there was a new family of vampires in town and one of them upset you," he shrugged.

"I can see that Rosalie is back as well, but I can't tell what she's doing right now," I told him, concerned with my gift's recent unreliability.

"That's strange, she told me she was just going home," Emmett replied. He was completely opposite me, completely unconcerned with the fact that we didn't know where Rosalie was or what she was doing. I knew he was curious about Jasper, now that I'd brought up the subject, his body was practically vibrating.

"So…basically…Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions," I stated slowly, choosing my words carefully. "And he used his power to alter my emotions, and I took offence," I finished.

"Are you sure you don't want me to beat him up?" Emmett muttered darkly.

"Hmmm…no, Peter and Charlotte and Carlisle and Esme really get on well, we don't want to mess that up," I mused.

"Maybe we could invite them over for a game of football…and I could make sure he gets tackled…a lot," Emmett exclaimed, excited at his brilliant idea.

"That has merit," I told him, "I'll consider it."

I hauled myself up off the ground and nudged Emmett with my foot. "Lets go back home, I'm curious to see what trouble your wife got into tonight," I teased him.

"Aww…do we have to? She was cranky the whole way home," Emmett whined.

I laughed as Emmett rolled over and pushed himself off the ground. There was a dent where he had flopped himself down. It looked like some weird dinosaur print or something.

We headed back to the house and found it empty. Strange. I thought at least Esme would be here. Emmett and I parted, each heading to our bathrooms to get cleaned up. I showered and changed into comfy clothes, and when I exited my room, Rosalie was there waiting.

She had not cleaned up. Her hair was wild from the wind and her clothes were wrinkly from the long plane ride.

"What hurricane did you walk through?" I teased her.

Her stiff shoulders eased a bit and she crossed the room to hug me.

"Bella told me what happened," she said, pulling away and eyeing me closely.

"Everything?" I grimaced.

"Umm hmm, methinks you've been keeping secrets, lady," she told me.

"Ohh look at the time, I've got to go to bed," I said quickly, trying to push her out the door.

"Really Alice?!" Rosalie easily resisted my efforts, "I have not confused you with a human, you do not need to sleep, so spill."

"Is Esme home yet?" I asked her. Rosalie shook her head, indicating that she wasn't.

I walked slowly to my bed, delaying the confession I would be forced to give. I sat against the headboard, knees pulled up to my chest. Rosalie joined me, sitting cross-legged and facing me.

"You have to promise me you will never tell Esme or Carlisle what I'm about to tell you," I cautioned her. She made the sign for locking her lips and throwing away the key. "And I'll probably tell Bella someday...but let me do it,"

"Did you kill someone?" Rose asked me suspiciously.

"What?! No!" I glared at her. Her eyes were twinkling and I realized that she'd been joking to help ease the tension. I relaxed and grinned. I was back to my old tricks. Inside I was frantically thinking of something to tell her to make her believe me without having to fully explain my years of unhappiness.

"So, you know how I always tell you guys that my mate is in my future and I am content with that? Not true. I can't see my future clearly at all. And I've never seen myself with a guy. And I think all the couple-y-ness lately has made me jealous and lonely. And then here comes Jasper all gorgeous and brooding and glaring at me all the time. And then I confront him to find out why he hates me so much, only to find out he doesn't hate me, but he apparently has no problem playing around with my emotions. I was furious. Still am, kind of. But then I realized today that I can be just as bad. I took advantage of his gift to make him feel my pain. I mean he would have felt it…but I channeled it…threw it all at him. So now I'm no better" I finally stopped talking. I stared at my toes and waited, hoping she would be happy with my stunted explanation.

"Gorgeous, huh?" was all she said.

Trust Rosalie to pick up on that one misstep in my speech. I peered up at her through my eyelashes. She was grinning lasciviously. What the hell.

"Gorgeous," I confirmed, "and he smells ah-may-zing." We both erupted in giggles.

******************************************************************************************

(JPOV)

I stopped short when I reached the doors leading outside. I could see Alice through the glass, wrapped up in some big, tall, dark-haired vampire.

Even from this distance I could feel her happiness. I turned and made my way back into the cafeteria.

"Is she okay?" One of the guys asked me. If I recall correctly, his name is Joey.

"I guess, she was hugging some guy," I told them.

"So did you two break up?" Joey prodded.

"Mmm, no. We weren't going out," was all I said in reply. They looked at me, and I knew they were frustrated I hadn't revealed more.

"Maybe it was one of her brothers," Joey said to the others, trying to close this topic of conversation. He seemed to understand that I wasn't going to comment further. "So, have you thought about joining the basketball team?" Joey asked me.

"I'm more of a baseball guy," I answered.

"I play baseball too!" Joey said, excited. I like Joey. He's a simple guy. No hidden emotions swirling around, causing me trouble.

"But you should try out for basketball anyway, cause we suck and you can't make our team any worse," said Chris, one of the other guys at the table.

"I'll think about it," I told them as the bell rang. But that isn't what I thought about for the rest of the day. Nope. Instead I spent my time cursing myself for not paying better attention when Carlisle and Esme described Emmett and Edward. Was that mysterious vampire her brother? Does she have a boyfriend no one knows about? Maybe they know about him and just never bothered to tell me. More importantly, why do I care if she has a boyfriend? She can't stand me. She wouldn't date me in a million years. And what kind of vampire dates anyway? Like we would go to the movies or something. Crazy. I'm officially losing my mind. I guess it was bound to happen, all that emotion I feel everyday takes a toll, but for her to be my downfall…tragic is what it is. Especially since she smells so pretty.

I sighed in relief when school was over and I was finally on my way home. But my oh-so-pleasant day wasn't over yet. There was a wild-eyed blond vampire waiting for me at our house, and I'm pretty sure she was the Queen of the Amazons before she was turned. Oh man…I feel trouble.

"May I help you?" I asked her cautiously, pretending I couldn't tell she was eager for my death.

"You could throw yourself into a fire for me," she spat.

"I'll get right on that," I glanced around the neighborhood, and there was definitely some friendly window-peeping going on here. "Let's at least go in the house before you spit your fire at me, dragon lady," I told her, feeling feisty. I could use a good fight. Fighting with Alice was no fun, I just want to protect her…but this chick…she would be interesting. She looked at me, surprised, and I took advantage of her confusion to usher her through the front door and shut it firmly.

"Lay it on me…I suck, I never should have tried to change how she felt, I'm manipulative, you will cut off my balls if I ever speak to her again…I'm assuming you are here because of Alice, correct?" I looked up at her and could read the shock on her face even as I felt it.

"So…you like my sister?" was all she said. I could tell she was still angry with me, but evidently my self-flagellation had intrigued her.

"What's not to like she's perky and pretty and smart and a good person...err vampire..." I trailed off as she started laughing.

"Pretty, huh?" she stuck her hand out for me to shake, "I'm Rosalie, by the way."

"So you aren't going to hit me?" I asked her, trying to distract her from my pretty comment. That had slipped out accidentally.

"Mmm, no, although know that I am still pissed about what you did," she told me, wandering through my house, forcing me to follow her.

"I'm really…" I started, but she cut me off.

"Sorry, yeah, I can tell," she smirked at me. I looked at her, surprised.

"You can read emotion too?" Alice had seemed so shocked at my ability...

"No, you look like your dog just died," Rosalie answered sensibly.

And that was it. Go to the dictionary, look up awkward. Definition: Jasper and Rosalie standing in the living room together, nothing to say.

"Well, I'm going to go take care my sister, since you upset her so much my husband and I had to fly home," Rosalie sighed, sticking that dagger in my heart and twisting it a little. I escorted her to the door, and right before she walked out she turned back to me, that scary light from earlier entering her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, if you want to lust after my sister and try to date her, go ahead…but if you EVER mess with her emotions again without her permission…I really will cut your dick off and burn it," she flounced out the door, me staring after her, my jaw hanging open. Yeah, definitely an Amazon in her previous life.


	8. The New Friends

(APOV)

So today is going to be totally awkward. After my spectacular exit from the lunch room yesterday I am not looking forward to the curious stares of my classmates. And I'm really not looking forward to seeing Jasper…even from a distance. I've admitted to myself and Rosalie and Bella that I'm attracted to Jasper, but I'm not okay with it. And I guess I understand why he messed with my feelings, but I don't know if I can trust him not to do it again. Especially now that I know he can make an entire room of people feel anything he wants. And upon further reflection, I'd decided that the incident yesterday was accidental, which is even scarier.

I got of my car and walked swiftly into the school. I avoided looking at anyone and had almost made it successfully to my locker when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up and into the eyes of a girl with long brunette hair and purple highlights. Mmmhmm. Purple. She was just as petite as I was, and her lip was pierced. I wish I could have a piercing. No fair this stupid vampire skin. She looked totally rock star and I wished again that I could pull off that look. I just looked like a little girl playing dress up when I tried it.

"Alice, right?" she said, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Yes, and you're…" I screwed up my face, trying to remember her name. I knew she was in my art class.

"Marlane" she provided helpfully. That's right.

"What can I do for you Marlane?" I asked her, smiling brightly. No sense in taking out my frustrations on this innocent bystander.

"My friend Kate and I were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch today. You were all by yourself yesterday, and we felt bad. We know what it's like to break up with someone," she smiled gently. People thought Jasper and I were dating? Oh no.

"We weren't dating," I said shortly, pissed. Marlane looked taken aback and I instantly felt bad. "Sorry…it's not your fault," I muttered, "I'd love to join you for lunch."

"Ok, well, see you then," Marlane replied hesitantly, turning and walking back to her friend down the hall. Great. Someone in this tiny school finally wants to be my friend, despite my family's rep, and I act like a total bitch-freak.

I looked back down the hallway but Marlane and Kate had disappeared. Jasper, however, was heading my way. He was shuffling his feet and he looked like he was in pain. Our eyes met for eons and yet it was over in a flash. I felt a twinge of sympathy, but I squashed it and headed into my first class.

Lunch came all too soon, and I was nervous. What could I possibly say to these girls? And why did they want to sit with me anyway? I took an unnecessarily long time at my locker, but I knew I had to go to lunch. It would be rude to ignore their invitation.

I entered the cafeteria, glancing around me apprehensively. Marlane was waving at me enthusiastically from the other side of the room. I sauntered over toward them, hoping with all my might that I looked confident, and not at all nervous.

I slid into a seat at Marlane and Kate's table, placing myself across from them as if in an interrogation.

"Hey!" I said as brightly as I could muster.

"Alice, we are so glad you could join us," Marlane said. "This is Kate," she added, gesturing to the red-head.

"I gathered," I smiled, "so…" I trailed off, at a loss for words. This never happens to me.

"We were wondering…" Kate started.

"How are Seduceward and Damsella?" Marlane finished.

"Excuse me?" I choked out.

"Mmm, sorry," Kate blushed a little, "That's what we call Edward and Bella." The both looked at me sheepishly. I looked from one to the other, and then burst out laughing. That is amazing. The best nicknames ever. They both looked relieved that I wasn't pissed.

"How did you come up with those names?" I asked them when I had calmed down a bit.

"Well, Edward was all, you know, broody and hot, dare I say seductive," Kate started explaining.

"And Bella was always so clumsy and needing to be rescued all the time," Marlane finished.

So strange the way these two finished each others thoughts.

"Its perfect," I told them. And that was all it took. From that point forward the rest of lunch was relaxed and fun. We talked about music mostly, because Marlane and Kate were trying to start a band. Marlane played drums and Kate played the guitar. I volunteered my services as a pianist, after all, you can't spend decades with Edward (excuse me, Seduceward) and not learn how to play.

When the bell rang all three of us started in surprise. Time had flown by. We exchanged numbers and emails and agreed to eat lunch together every day.

I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face as I left the cafeteria. I had friends! Not because they were vampires and new additions to the family, and not because they had the hots for my brother, but because they thought I was friend material. This is so exciting!

I was so happy about my new friends that I didn't think about Jasper again until I got home from school. I got online to add Marlane and Kate to my address book and saw a new email from Bella.

She was writing because she'd spoken to Rosalie and was worried she should come home.

I replied to her, saying that I was fine and everything was working itself out. Which was only a little lie, and besides, I am pretty sure it will work out.

I logged off and skipped back downstairs. I came up behind Esme and gave her a big hug.

"Wanna go hunting with me?" I asked her.

"Alice, we just went on Sunday," Esme turned to face me, confusion painted across her face.

"Not that kind of hunting," I giggled, "Clothes hunting! I joined a band today!"

*****************************************************************************************

(JPOV)

It's time to talk to Alice. She needs to know that people think we were dating. Even if she gets mad at me. I headed into the school, stopping to try and sense where she was. I followed her sweet-apple scent down the hallway. I was coming up behind her when I saw a short chick stop her. She sent a glare my way, and then readjusted her face into a smile when Alice looked up. I walked quickly past her, noticing another girl, this one a red-head, glare at me as well. What is with these girls? They don't even know me. I rounded the corner and stopped short. I wanted to hear the conversation rock chick was having with Alice. I bent over and pretended to tie my shoe. I heard Marlane identify herself and then invite Alice to sit with her and her friend Kate at lunch. That must be the red head.

She also let Alice know that the whole school though we were dating. I could feel Alice's surprise at the invitation, and her anger at the thought that we might be dating.

Well geez. It wouldn't be that bad, would it? I mean, most of the girls here think I'm cute.

So obviously she isn't over what happened last weekend. Probably a good thing Marlane took care of letting her know the student body's general assumption. I'm fairly certain I dodged a bullet on that one. Still, I'm not stupid enough to deny that I like Alice at this point, and it hurts that she is so upset with me. I straightened up, and realized I had to walk back down that hallway to get to my first class. I sighed and steeled myself, preparing for my walk of doom. I trudged around the corner, limbs heavy, mind lost. I couldn't help but raise my gaze to hers, for the briefest moment we connected. I lowered my gaze and quickened my pace. I cannot wait for today to be over.

I thought about Alice all morning. The hours dragged by, and, try as I might, I could not get her out of my head. It didn't help that I seemed to suddenly run into short-stuff and red-head frequently in the hallway. It was almost like they knew I could sense emotion, they way they were throwing their anger and disapproval at me. I mean jeez, they're barely friends. Where did this loyalty come from?

I seriously considered skipping lunch, but I was fairly certain Joey was expecting me. I didn't want to let the big lug down.

I slid into the lunch room, surreptitiously scanning it for signs of Alice. She was nowhere to be found. I sat with the guys and attempted to engage them in normal conversation. It's times like these that I wish I had gone through high school before being turned. The one room school I'd attended before I left for the war was nothing like modern schooling. No matter how many times I do it, I always manage to feel awkward.

I was hyper-aware of Alice the minute she stepped into the room. I could feel her nervousness and anticipation. I tried to focus on the conversation around me, but I was drawn to what was happening at her table. Laughter, happiness, contentment. I was jealous. How had those two girls accomplished what I'd been unable to?

I grit my teeth until the bell rang. By then my jaw was clenched so tight I could barely get my goodbye out. I must have looked normal, because none of the guys commented on my mood or looked at me strangely.

I spent the rest of the day stewing about Alice. Clearly it is possible for her to be happy, so how do I get her forgiveness and keep her that way?

I stormed into the house after school and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to my study. It was childish, but it felt good.

"Jasper, can you come downstairs?" I heard Charlotte call to me.

I paused for a moment, trying to judge her emotions, but all I felt was love and comfort.

I slunk back down the stairs, ashamed now of my adolescent behavior.

"I take it Alice still hasn't forgiven you?" Charlotte asked me softly, putting an arm around me and squeezing gently.

"Right," I moped, "and she has these new friends, and they can make her happy." I definitely sounded petulant now.

Charlotte stepped back and eyed me. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she pointed out.

"I wanted to be the one to do it," pouting so does not become me, but for some reason I cannot control it.

"Well get over it!" Char said smartly. I looked at her, shocked. "Just give her some time, and I don't mean a day, but like, a few weeks," she added.

"What am I supposed to do for three weeks?" I whined. Really Jasper?!

"Write a book, make friends of your own, play a sport, I don't care, just give the girl some space," and with that, Charlotte huffed and turned away from me, flouncing into the kitchen.

What is with this town and its women? Alice hates me, short-stuff and red-head hate me, Charlotte's pissed… It must be the water.


	9. The Brooding

A/N: So this chapter is a little different, in that it is all Jasper! The line halfway through just separates time periods, not POVs. Also, I've jumped ahead time wise about a month. The next chapter will be all Alice, and should be up within the week. If you are a fan who reads my other fic, Win a Date, look for the new chapter within 24 hours!

Disclaimer: I am not trying to steal anything from SM…!

Jasper POV:

I hate space. I don't know why everyone thinks it's so great anyway. Closed, tight areas…that's what I like. Okay, so that isn't exactly true. At least, not when applied to the general public. But when applied to Alice, definitely want to get as close as I can. Which makes this "giver her space" crap that Charlotte fed me unbearable. I mean, really. It's been a month! Hasn't she forgiven me yet? And how do I know that I have giver her enough space, and its okay to try and talk to her again? They should have a rule book for this crap. I glanced up from the bookshelf in Barnes and Noble that I had been scanning, checking yet again to make sure no one from Forks High was present. The last thing I needed was for the guys from the team to see me in the relationship section.

Peter had informed me last night that we were going out to the Cullen house tonight. I was going to seize the opportunity to test the waters with Alice away from school and her two best friends. Those three were scary, like a pack of wolves. There is no way Kate and Marlane are ever going to let me get close enough to Alice to make any headway. Did I mention that Kate had recently added to her look with a lip ring and black streaks in her fiery hair? I'm not so sure these girls are a good influence on Alice! And they have been keeping her super busy with their band and shopping and girly slumber parties. Okay, I admit it; I eavesdrop on their conversations occasionally. Just enough to make sure they aren't going to get themselves in trouble. It's my duty as a gentleman to make sure they stay safe. Also, I'm hoping I can speak to her away from that big guy who drives her into school some days. I don't know who he is, but I don't like him. He's all, _I'm a muscley guy who has dark hair and am clearly overcompensating for something with my giant he-man jeep_! So if any of these books can help me convince Alice I can be her friend, then the time taken to read them is well worth it.

I grabbed several promising titles and headed to an enclosed corner. If I was going to read these at vampire speed it wouldn't do to have some unsuspecting human witness it. I looked up and saw the devil's handmaidens heading my way. (Maybe that's not fair of me…but I'm bitter!) I tried to detour away from them, but it seems they were on a mission to speak with me. I quickly set my stack down on a shelf and then leaned in front of it, hoping they wouldn't be too curious about my reading selection.

"Jasper," Kate addressed me tersely, not even glancing toward the books. I heaved an inner sigh of relief and cocked my eyebrow at her inquiringly.

"What, exactly, are you trying to do to Alice?" she demanded of me.

"Excuse me?" I choked out. I had given her space! I was being good. What the hell are they talking about?!

"First you single her out on your first day to sit with, then a week later you ignore her like she doesn't exist!" Kate ground her teeth together and her eyes were spitting fire.

"Yeah, at first we thought you two had been in a tiff, but then you continued to ignore her for a month!" Marlane added in a huff, "Just apologize already so you two can be friends again!"

"Yeah, we are sick of it!" Kate crossed her arms and glared at me in defiance.

I pondered this for a moment. Clearly whatever Alice had told them made them think she wanted to patch things up. From the sound of it she was even impatient for it. Who was I to deny her?

"Don't worry ladies, I plan on taking care of it this very evening," I flashed a smile at them, winking at Marlane. Kate just humphed, but Marlane's eyes glazed over and she looked dazed. The smile left my face…the very last thing I needed was to have Marlane think she liked me. Especially when two minutes ago, she very clearly disliked me.

I affixed what I hoped was a bored look to my face.

"If you ladies will excuse me?" I nodded at them curtly and walked away.

I glanced behind me in time to see Kate elbow Marlane in the side and hiss, "Snap out of it!" at her.

************************************************************************

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway just in time to see Alice pulling out, Kate and Marlane in the back seat and the blond Amazon waving cheerfully from the passenger side. I glared. These girls don't even make sense. I didn't feel any better when I looked up to see the big WWF vampire gazing longingly at the retreating vehicle.

I growled... I just couldn't help myself. Peter didn't look at me, but I could feel his distress.

"Do not start a fight!" he whispered fiercely.

"I won't," I said lowly, opening the car door and hopping out before he could add anything. I paused then, waiting for Peter and Charlotte to get out of the car. In the short time this took, Carlisle and Esme had made it out of the house and into the yard.

"Jasper, it's so nice to see you again," Esme said, hugging me. Carlisle clapped me heartily on the back, before moving on to shake Peter's hand.

Esme gestured to the giant on the porch, and he loped down the steps and came to a halt in front of me.

"Jasper, this is Emmett, my son," Esme introduced him. Great. Her son cause he's Alice's mate? Her son cause he is her brother? I need answers!

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said, taking my hand in a death grip. Had I been human, my bones would have been dust. As it was, I gave back as good as I got. Emmett was grinning widely, but I could feel some reservation and dislike from him.

"Maybe you boys can do something together while we visit," Carlisle suggested as he led the others into the house.

"Will you show me your car, Jasper?" Emmett phrased it as a question, but it was an order. He probably did not want to have the conversation we were destined for in the house where everyone could hear. It occurred to me that it was probably not a good sign that I was once again being kept out of the house by a member of this family.

"Sure," I responded, for the benefit of the adults. We walked back to the car, but when he heard the front door close, Emmett stepped in front of me.

I stopped, eyeing him warily. I had the skills to defeat him, large though he may be, but I figured Alice wouldn't take too kindly to it.

"I don't think I like you," Emmett stated, "You upset my Alice."

"Your Alice?" I focused on the part of that statement that mattered most to me, "What, exactly, is she to you?"

"My sister," Emmett looked confused now, "What else would she be?"

"I don't know, your mate?" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What?! Ewww, gross!" Emmett exclaimed, gagging.

"You should be so lucky!" I was pissed. Five minutes ago I wanted nothing more to know that they were just friends. Now I was actually insulted that he didn't want to date her. Ugh.

"Alice is my sister," Emmett enunciated each word carefully, "I do not see her that way!"

"Oh," I was embarrassed, "Good."

"My sister who you hurt," Emmett brought the conversation back to his original point.

"I apologized multiple times," I told him, "Besides, that blond glamazon led me to believe she might have forgiven me."

"You talked to Rosalie?" Emmett looked confused.

"Was that her name? I was so glad to still have my man parts after our conversation that I couldn't even remember her name," I cracked a half smile.

"Yeah, that's my Rosie," Emmett got a goofy grin on his face.

"So I take it she's your mate?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Emmett answered. "So you like Alice?" he added, smirking.

I had a split second to decide. Would telling Emmett ultimately help me or hurt me?

"Yeah," I decided for honesty.

"I think she likes you too," he reached out and pulled me into his side in a weird man-hug. I was jumping up and down and screaming like a little girl on the inside, but I worked extremely hard to control my facial expression, permitting myself only a small smile.

"So how do you feel about Call of Duty?" Emmett asked, releasing me and heading back to the house.

"I feel like I will dominate your ass!" I caught up with him in one stride. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship…


	10. The Outfit

**A/N: I will never again promise to be done with a chapter by a certain time. It seems that whenever I do that something happens that interferes with my writing! Grrr! This weekend is my awesome roller-skate/80's party. (Yes I am having a roller skating party for my 24th birthday, so what?!) So most likely no new material will come until that excitement is over.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM, but if I were, I probably wouldn't admit it!**

AlicePOV:

So I know boys are dense and we females have to help them along, but really, Jasper should be at least trying to smile at me. It's been a month for goodness sake. And I stopped sending him dirty looks and feelings at least two weeks ago. I mean, it's gotten to the point that I started bringing him up in conversation with Marlane and Kate. Often. In fact, I'm pretty sure they know that I'm crushing on him. Kudos to them for not teasing me for it. I've even considered just making the first move, but I get too nervous anytime I think of it. Also, not seeing how it will go makes it worse. If I knew I was going to get a positive reception, I might be more willing to put myself out there. Unfortunately, Mr. _I'm so cool I have all these sporty friends and barely look at you any more_ has a future that is just as difficult to see as my own.

My phone rang, startling me out of my reverie.

"Kate?" I answered, smiling to myself. Having friends was fun!

"I think we, and by that I mean Marlane and I, may have done a bad thing," she said, rushing.

"Mmmm, what's that?" I asked, unconcerned.

"Ya know Jasper…" she trailed off and I perked up.

"Yes," I said cautiously, sitting up on my bed.

"Marlane and I ran into him at the bookstore…" she paused again. I could tell she was nervous, and I didn't need to be an empath.

"I won't be mad, just tell me what you did," I burst out.

"So, we maybe…toldhimyouwantedtobefriendsagain!" she babbled, "We are so so sorry!" I heard a crackling and fumbling and then Marlane's voice came across the line.

"I seemed like a good idea at the time," she sounded sheepish, "and can I just say, he is way cuter up close." Her voice got all soft and dreamy. I groaned, Jasper must have unconsciously dazzled her.

"What did he say?" I pushed aside my worries and focused on the facts.

"That he was going to talk to you tonight when he came over," Marlane said, dreaminess replaced with nervousness.

"Oh man…" I didn't know what to say. I can't be mad at them, I was just bemoaning the fact that Jasper hadn't talked to me yet. But now that I know he wants to do it tonight, I don't think I'm ready. I should have been practicing controlling my emotions! What if he can tell how much I want him? Foolish, foolish girl! Be careful what you wish for!

I was silent during this internal tirade and it must have worried Kate.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, and I wasn't sure if she was referring to what I was going to do to her and Marlane, or what I was going to do about Jasper.

"Let's go shopping," I answered, my mind moving a mile a minute, making plans.

"Really?" Kate sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, and my older sister is coming with us if that is okay," I continued, not explaining myself. That can wait till I am not within hearing distance of Esme.

"Okay…" Kate had that voice people get when they think they're talking to a crazy person.

"Just meet me here in about twenty minutes, bring Marlane," I ordered her, flipping my phone shut before she had a chance to respond.

If Jasper knows that I like him, it changes everything about how our next conversation should go. I don't want him coming into it all cocky and sure of himself. So I must look hot, and I must be mysterious. This will difficult, but not impossible. If he can block emotions, then I should be able to block mine from him. Heck, if I can keep Edward out of my most private thoughts, then keeping Jasper out of my surface emotions should be a piece of cake.

"Alice, did I just hear you making plans to leave?" Esme asked me from downstairs.

"And did you include me in them?" Rosalie added from her and Emmett's room.

"Yes," I answered both of them.

"I'm in," was all Rosalie said.

"Not before we have a little chat," Esme told me, and I heard her coming up the stairs. She opened the door to my room, stepped in and shut it behind her.

"I want to talk to Alice in private," Esme said, just a hair above normal volume.

Seconds later the door to the garage slammed and the sound of the Spice Girls' "Wannabe" could be heard coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room. The sad thing was, we both knew that Rose was the one in the garage, which meant it was Emmett listening to 90's pop music, and most likely dancing and lip-synching along.

I looked at Esme, straight face, until our eyes met at which point we both burst out laughing. I quickly sobered, however, at the thought of having this conversation with Esme.

"What is your problem with Jasper?" Esme asked, her laughter dying away as well, "I thought you two were friends?"

"We will be," I stated, falsely confident, "I just…he surprised me with his ability to read me, and it took some getting used to," I fudged the truth a little.

"Then why are you avoiding him tonight?" Esme pushed, eyeing me with suspicion.

"We have to have a talk, and I need to…decide what to say," I hedged. I only ever lied to Esme by not telling her things, lies of omission, like not telling her exactly how I felt all the time. But lying to her face was different, and I was trying to avoid it.

"I'll let it go this time, but don't think I don't know that you're not telling me everything," Esme stated, pointing a finger at me sternly.

"Okay, okay" I grinned at her, "But I hear Kate and Marlane in the driveway, so I gotta go!" I breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed my purse and bounced down the stairs, excited at the prospect of girl-talk and avoiding my big showdown with Jasper.

We all piled into my car, cause lets face it, it's awesome. We passed Peter, Charlotte and Jasper in the driveway, and I saw Rosalie waggle her fingers at Jasper, almost taunting. I was going to ask her what that was about when Marlane groaned from the backseat.

"He is gonna kill us," she muttered to Kate.

"As long as Alice doesn't tell him that she went shopping tonight to avoid him, he won't know to be mad at us," said Kate authoritatively, but I saw a glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I said to them.

"And I would do serious bodily harm to him should he ever hurt any of you," Rosalie stated, grinning at the two girls in my backseat. They laughed, probably amused at the thought of perfect, blond, beautiful Rosalie trying to hurt a boy. But I knew better.

************************************************************************

"Are you trying to give him a heart attack?!" Kate practically yelled when I stepped out of the dressing room, potential "Jasper Conversation Outfit" on. Rosalie and I glanced at each other, smiling briefly. Ahhh, if only I could give him a heart attack.

"Not to mention every other guy in school," Marlane added, winking at me.

"I wasn't planning on having the conversation at school," I said, trailing off when I realized that thanks to Jasper's newfound knowledge, the chances of me having time to practice blocking my emotions before he got to me were slim. Maybe avoiding him this evening had been pointless. I stepped back into the changing room and whispered as much to Rosalie, so low that Kate and Marlane couldn't have heard.

"Maybe you should go with a risky look like that," she suggested back, "If his emotions are out of control, then he might have more trouble sensing yours, and a shopping trip is never pointless!"

"If you're going for a scandalous look, you could try this," Kate threw something over the door to me. It was a deep purple silk skintight tank and a black mini.

"They have some kick-ass hooker boots here too," Marlane added, passing them under the door. Black stiletto boots that ended just below my knee.

"And I definitely think this would finish the look perfectly," Rosalie said, plopping a black fedora-type hat on my head as I stepped out of the changing room.

"Girls," I said, surveying myself in the mirror, "I'm not going into the business when I get talking with him, geez!"

"Ok, so I know it's kinda slutty," Kate started.

"But you would give him a conniption fit," Marlane picked up the thread.

"Which is exactly what you want," Rosalie finished for my ears only.

"Sold," I said, shrugging to my reflection and smirking, "Jasper ain't gonna know what hit him!"

I changed back into my regular, non-streetwalker clothes, paid for my new outfit and we headed out of the store.

"Can we hit up the record store?" Marlane asked me, already bouncing in that direction.

"I do need the new Black Eyed Peas CD," Kate said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Why the hell not, I gotta get something for Emmett to listen to besides Spice Girls," Rosalie shrugged and headed towards the record store as well. She and Marlane fell into a deep conversation about the merits and problems of a boy who likes Spice Girls. Kate and I trailed after.

"Are you sure you aren't upset with us about talking to Jasper?" Kate prodded.

"I really am not mad," I smiled briefly at her, "it was the push I needed,"

"Then why do I sense all is not right in Alice-world?" she asked, nudging my shoulder. Kate was the most perceptive human I'd ever met, and I had the feeling that is she ever became a vampire, she'd have some special power in that area. I decided to throw caution to the wind (something I'd been doing a lot ever since Jasper came on the scene.)

"I have a lot of…feelings that I don't show people," I started, avoiding Kate's eyes, "and Jasper picked up on that and I didn't like it. It's what caused our disagreement,"

"Hmm…that's tough, when people know things you don't want them to," she nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"On the bright side, he probably won't ever mention it again!" Kate said, trying to lift the mood that had settled upon us.

"I can almost guarantee that," I grinned back, "Especially since he probably won't be able to speak when he sees me in that outfit I just bought!"


	11. The Suprise

**A/N: Oh my lovelies! How nice to be back! Don't you hate how RL interferes with fan fiction? I do! So here is a slightly shorter, but angsty chapter which will hopefully please you! And to those of you who are so kind as to review: I apologize for being the worst responder ever, but promise that should you choose to take time and review, from now on I will answer every single one!**

**Disclaimer: I somehow don't feel like this is necessary, however; not mine, no money, please don't sue!**

***********************************************************************

APOV:

The problem with plans is that they almost never work out the way you want them to. A fact I was reminded of all too quickly when Rosalie and I arrived home to find Emmett and Jasper in the den, happily playing some sort of video game and trash-talking. So much for my sexy new outfit. I sighed, which was a mistake. The boys had been so loud, we'd entered unnoticed, but my sigh alerted them to our presence.

"Rosalie," Jasper nodded at her, "Alice," he drawled my name, pouring it from his lips like honey, thick and sweet.

"Hey Rosie-baby," Emmett greeted his wife, jumping over the couch and crushing her in his arms.

Jasper shivered almost imperceptibly, watching them for a moment, and then eyed me.

"Walk me home?" he asked lowly, cocking his eyebrow at me, challenging.

"Why not?" I responded flippantly, but my insides were churning with nerves and I was positive he could tell.

Rosalie gave me a look that somehow managed to be both sympathetic and encouraging all at once. She glared meaningfully at Jasper. I got the feeling that somewhere along the line she'd had a conversation with him that she neglected to mention. Jasper just smiled serenely at her and waved jauntily at Emmett.

Damn him! How can he be so relaxed?!

In unison we turned and walked to the door, silent, gliding, matching each other step for step. He was shortening his stride for me and I both liked it and hated it.

The silence was thick with tension and we walked quickly towards Forks. Last time we'd gone on a walk I'd started the conversation and it hadn't gone so well. I was hesitant to do it again. Jasper, damn his intuitiveness, seemed to know that I wouldn't start it this time. He came to a stop in a small clearing, reaching out and pulling me around to face him.

"Why aren't we friends?" he asked me simply, his beautiful eyes soft and sad. I wrapped my arms around my body and stared at the ground, feeling very Bella-like.

"I can't trust you," I finally said, raising my head and meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest, but I didn't let him get the words out. "I was perfectly happy before you came to this town," I stated, glaring at him now. He snorted, loudly, disbelieving.

"Happy?" he scoffed, "that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You were a disaster of emotions, but none of them were happy."

"Maybe not happy, but I got by, and then you had to come mess around with my feelings," I was trying desperately now to regain my anger and not notice how attractive he looked standing there smirking at me.

"Look, I apologized for that enough, and there is no reason for you not to give me a chance to prove myself to you," he remained calm, reasonable.

My insecurity in both myself and him felt like a living thing beneath my skin, scratching, trying to fight its way out. Why is it so hard for me to just nod, agree to be friends?

_Because you don't want to be friends_… a sly voice whispered in my head…_you want to be more._

Jasper was standing completely still; the only sign that he could sense my turmoil was a slight clenching of his jaw.

"Friends," it was barely a whisper, swallowed by the wind and the sounds of the night.

I don't know if Jasper heard me, or if he saw my lips move, but he seemed to understand that I had given in to his request.

He stepped forward, closing the gap between our bodies, and hugged me. Sweet, tentative, and awkward as hell. He was still so tense it radiated off him, and my assent hadn't loosened my arms from around my body. He put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "Someone is coming, I'm sorry,"

"Well, isn't this sweet?" a snide, heavily accented voice broke us apart. I was startled, despite the cryptic warning Jasper had just given me.

I faced the direction the voice came from, taking in the lone figure that stepped through the trees. She was short, but still taller than me, with long, curly black hair. She looked half-something, maybe Hispanic, with almond eyes and long lashes. She was sneering in our direction, but I realized that it was directed mostly at Jasper. I finally unwrapped my arms from my middle, sensing the danger in this unknown woman and wanting to be prepared.

"Jasper, baby, it's been awhile," she grinned maliciously and I felt Jasper shudder, just once.

His voice was stiff but even when he responded, "Maria…"

*****************************************************************

I knew without a doubt that Alice wasn't expecting to see me. She and Rosalie were both shocked when they walked into the room. I could feel it long before Alice sighed and caught Emmett's attention. Gotcha! I wanted to pump my fist in victory, but that would have been at odd with the cool demeanor I was trying to portray.

I greeted Rosalie then focused my attention on Alice. All I said was her name, but I tried to infuse it with everything I was feeling, savoring the sound of her name on my tongue.

I felt a spike of something almost like lust from her, but then Emmett and Rosalie's overwhelming love and desire drowned it out. I was having a hard time being in the room with those two, their feelings were so deep, so strong, and my body felt like it was vibrating from the force of them.

I turned to see Alice watching me, contemplating. Now or never.

"Walk me home?" I asked her, daring her with my words, my tone, my look.

"Why not?" she sounded like she couldn't care less, but her emotions said otherwise.

Meaningful looks were exchanged all around, but no words were spoken. Emmett gave me a secret thumbs up, and I couldn't help but smile and wave goodbye to him.

Alice and walked to the door together, and I tried to lessen my steps so she could keep up with me. All I was trying to do was be nice, but I could feel her frustration. Is there anything in this relationship I can't eff up?

The forest between Forks and the Cullen's home was noisy, birds and animals and rustling leaves. But the space between Alice and me was silent as death. I could tell she wanted to get this over with, but was too nervous/angry/shy to go first.

I took a big step that broke through a stand of trees into a small clearing. I reached out, grabbing Alice's arm, and forced her to face me.

The air felt thick with anticipation, and at the same time I was nervous and excited.

"Why aren't we friends?" was all I could come up with to say. I'm sure I had something better than that planned, but when it came down to it, nobody around, just her and I, it seemed like the right thing. It sounded sad, pleading, and it was all I could do to meet her eyes.

Alice wrapped her arms around her middle as if she were trying to hold something in. The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity, but in reality it was less than a minute before she answered, "I can't trust you,"

I wanted to argue, even started to, but she cut me off, "I was perfectly happy before you came to this town,"

I could feel her anger, so familiar to me after all this time.

"Happy?" my voice came out derisive, upset, "that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You were a disaster of emotions, but none of them were happy." I heard myself say the words, even as I knew I shouldn't. Arguing with her would not help my case.

"Maybe not happy, but I got by, and then you had to come mess around with my feelings," she seemed to be struggling with something, but my own emotions were now so agitated, coloring everything around me, that I couldn't be sure what was her and what was me.

I paused, reigning in the heated words that wanted to burst out of my chest, drawing myself up, tall and tense. When I allowed myself words, I somehow managed to sound even and calm, "Look, I apologized for that enough, and there is no reason for you not to give me a chance to prove myself to you." I was so desperate for her to consent, to be willing to be someone in my life, no matter how small that role may be.

_Lie, lie, lie_…_you know exactly what role she should play_…the guilt buzzing across my skin was all mine, but the edge of insecurity tip-toeing up my spine was all Alice. I ground my teeth, fighting to maintain my position, to keep her from being swallowed by the emotional tidal wave crashing against my internal barriers.

"Friends,"

It was such a relief I almost staggered. I hadn't actually heard it, but I'd felt it. Something dark had fluttered for a moment, a whisper of true terror as her lips had formed the blessed word. I wanted to grab her, swing her around, god, I wanted to kiss her. But I didn't.

I steeled myself, knowing that relaxing now might let down the flood gates and ruin all the progress I'd made tonight. I moved closer to her, trying not to startle her, and gave her a gentle hug. She was tense, her arms trapped between us, and the whole situation felt strange. It was then that the excitement and malice cut through the haze in my brain. It tasted familiar and I knew she was near, so I moved my head and spoke softly into Alice's ear, "Someone is coming, I'm sorry," not able to say more before she cut the silence.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" I'd prayed to never hear that voice again, yet here I was thousands of miles and decades away from the last time and place I'd heard it, and it still had power over me.

"Jasper, baby, it's been awhile," she was far too triumphant, pleased with herself, and I couldn't stop the tremor of fear that ran through me. It took every ounce of strength in me to reply, to greet the creature of my nightmares.

"Maria…"


	12. The Almost

**A/N: So I think that this chapter is pretty exciting, despite it's slightly shorter nature. I've gotten stuck late at work a couple times this week, so that always gives me more time to write. However, my birthday is Thursday (!!!!!), so I may not post again until next week.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga…but I am best friends with Kate and Marlane (Amanda) in real life…so I win! **

*************************************************************************

**Alice POV:  
**

We stood there frozen in time, no one moving, no one saying anything, me in my slightly defensive position, Jasper ramrod straight, and Maria, hand on her hip, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper forced the words out of a clenched jaw, as if the asking of that simple question had an unbearably high price.

Maria was entirely too happy, as if she'd just come out of a long, bloody battle victorious. Her lip curled into a vicious grin, her body swayed as if she wanted to dance around us.

"I don't really think you need to worry about that just yet," she spoke sweetly now, a bubbly mockery of June Cleaver, "I just thought I'd pop by to say hello, let you know I'm in the neighborhood."

"You shouldn't have," Jasper's voice rang out both sarcastic and commanding, and there was power in those words. It made me afraid that I'd just agreed to be his friend, but Maria just laughed it off, turning to walk back through the trees.

Just as she was swallowed by the darkness her voice floated back to me, taunting, sinister, "Alice, I almost forgot," and I knew she hadn't forgotten at all, "Liam sends his love."

My first thought was: How the hell does she know my name?

My second thought was: Who is Liam?

I didn't have a third thought, because a vision hit me, hard, pushing me to my knees.

_Maria was wearing a black dress, hands covered in blood so that it looked like she was wearing dark red gloves, grinning maliciously, while Peter and Carlisle struggled against what appeared to be nothing. She was in a building I didn't recognize. There was a person-sized lump at her feet, unrecognizable from all the damage inflicted._

"_You should have done what I asked, darling Jasper," she spoke as a mother to her child._

And I was back, kneeling on the ground, darkness trying to swallow me whole, pushing at the edges of my mind.

"Alice, what's happening?" Jasper's voice sounded far away.

"Give me happiness, calm, excitement, something else!" I screamed it in my head, but it came out barely above a whisper.

"What?! Are you sure? I promised you I wouldn't…" Jasper's confusion was evident, but right now all that mattered was that I retain control of my mind, that I not get sucked into the black hole that seemed to be forming in the center of my brain.

"Just do it!" I forced out through clenched teeth, slightly louder. I knew logically that the blackness was all in my head, but I swear I could feel it wrapping cold fingers around my body, tickling my spine.

Jasper knelt down in front of me and grabbed my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his eyes. For a moment there was no change, but then a tingling feeling started to push through my veins, fighting the darkness. Warmth settled in, low in my body. My skin felt tight and…good lord, look at his mouth. The things he could do to me with that mouth. The things I'd like to do to him with _my_ mouth. He leaned in closer, bringing his other hand up to tangle in my hair. His scent surrounded me, spicy cinnamon, and something new, something that made me want to lick…bite. His nose was almost touching mine now, and his eyes were black with desire. His thumb brushed against my bottom lip and something clenched in my belly. My tongue darted out, connecting with his thumb, tasting him, and the spell was broken.

Jasper fell backwards, catching himself with his hands and eyeing me carefully. The warm feeling that had filled me up was receding, but the darkness did not return.

I shook my head, hoping to clear the fuzzy feeling.

"Lust?" I raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Jasper had the good sense to look abashed.

"I was having trouble forcing anything happy, calm, or exciting on you," he explained, "Lust was the only emotion that made it through."

"Probably because it has a darker edge to it," I mused out loud. Jasper was still looking at me as if I was about to spontaneously combust.

"Don't worry, I asked you to do it," I tried to smile, but I'm not sure it came out right.

"What was that about anyway?" concern tinged his voice.

"I will explain, but first you have to go get Peter and Charlotte and meet me back our house," I stood up, already heading back the direction we'd come from, "I only want to explain this once."

*******************************************************************

JasperPOV:

Shit damn mother fucker she-bitch cunt from hell!

_Ask me why I'm here, Jasper_. Her voice swirled around in my brain.

_Fuck you_! I thought back

_That's not very nice_, she taunted me

_Kiss…my…ass…_

_I do miss that_, she sounded pleased, _kissing your ass…and other things_.

_Why are you here?_ I finally relented, not wanting to relive my days with Maria.

_Ask me out loud, Jazzy, Alice looks left ou_t.

I'd almost forgotten Alice, wrapped up as I was in my anger and shock at seeing Maria.

"What are you doing here?" I hated with every fiber of my being giving her the satisfaction of following her order. I hadn't followed her orders in over sixty years.

_Good boy_…her pleasure shivered along my veins.

_Bitch!_ Was all I thought back.

Maria was unfazed by my vitriol, instead she looked, if possible, even happier.

"I don't really think you need to worry about that just yet," she answered me out loud, sounding for all the world like a Stepford wife, "I just thought I'd pop by to say hello, let you know I'm in the neighborhood." As if she were ringing the doorbell to my house and dropping off a casserole.

"You shouldn't have," I put feeling into those words, trying to use my power to make her feel unwelcome, unsure, unhappy. I had a faint glimmer of hope that my power would work on her, but as in the past, her gift made my attempts seem weak, ridiculous.

_Really Jasper, you should know better_…she laughed out loud, turning to walk away from Alice and me. _I'll be back_, she promised, only it wasn't really a promise. It was a threat.

"Alice, I almost forgot," I couldn't see Maria anymore, but when Alice shifted imperceptibly, I realized that she was speaking out loud. "Liam sends his love."

I stayed still until I couldn't feel Maria's emotions any longer, maybe 15 seconds, but it felt like an eternity. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing I would have some explaining to do, and turned to face the music…err…Alice. Only I wasn't looking at her, because she was on her knees, shaking. I crouched down in front of her, triumph, rage, fear, stabbing into me. "Alice?" I whispered, but her eyes were blank, unseeing, and I knew she hadn't heard me.

She gasped for air suddenly, a sound that echoed through the clearing.

"Alice, what's happening?" I asked, more desperate this time.

"Give me happiness, calm, excitement, something else!" she whispered, gravelly, voice tight with effort. She looked like she was battling a demon.

"What?! Are you sure? I promised you I wouldn't…" I wanted to help her more than anything, but I had to make sure, be absolutely clear on what she wanted me to do.

"Just do it!" Whatever unknown enemy Alice was fighting looked to be winning. She was vibrating with so many emotions, every last one of them dark and sinister, and the effort it cost her to ask for my help had bent her head down so that her chin touched her chest and I could hear her teeth grinding.

I shifted so that I was directly in front of her, kneeling, and grabbed her face in my hand. I squeezed, but she didn't even register the pain she should have felt. I tried happiness first, but it was like hitting a brick wall. Calmness and excitement were no different, bouncing off of some invisible force field that surrounded her. Desperate to save her from whatever invisible force she was fighting, I tried one last emotion, pouring it into her, gazing into the black pools of her eyes. I felt the moment it leaked into her, the lust, spiking her body temperature, still not warm for a human, but warm for us. Her eyes cleared a little and left mine to travel my face. I tried to keep from feeling the lust myself, but once it grabbed hold of her it came back to me doubled. It wrapped us in a cocoon, pulling my body taut. My hand rose of its own free will, and I felt her skin like satin on the pads of my fingers as I slid my hand along her cheek, wrapping my fingers in her hair. The sweet apple scent that emanated from her was thick and heavy, flaring my nostrils, coating the back of my throat. I couldn't seem to stop myself from leaning in closer. Our faces were almost touching now. I had an unholy desire to know if her lips were as soft as they looked, and my thumb decided there was no harm in that. She shivered when I touched her there, and then her pink tongue peeked out and licked.

Holy shit!

It was as if that cool, wet touch had brought all my missing sense back. I leaned back and promptly lost my balance. I watched her, hoping she was going to be okay, not sure I could stand another episode like that anytime soon.

She shook her head slowly, but I was relieved to see that her eyes had returned to their normal caramel color.

"Lust?" she lifted an eyebrow at me, questioning, "Really?"

I was, all of the sudden, shy and a little ashamed.

"I was having trouble forcing anything happy, calm, or exciting on you," I wanted her to be sure that I wasn't taking advantage of her, "Lust was the only emotion that made it through."

"Probably because it has a darker edge to it," she said, noncommittal, but I was still waiting for a blow-up of epic proportions.

"Don't worry, I asked you to do it," she gave me a sickly sort of smile.

"What was that about anyway?" I needed to know…what it was, where it came from, if it would ever happen again.

"I will explain, but first you have to go get Peter and Charlotte and meet me back our house," she was up and already walking away from me, "I only want to explain this once." And she was off, sprinting through the trees.


	13. The Memory

**A/N: So…the no label on this first POV is def intentional. I am sure you will all figure out who it is anyway, but, ya know, whatev. Please enjoy!**

****************************************************************

_**Don't run from me, darling**__… that voice whispered in my head again. I shivered, unable to make my fear of her disappear. For some reason my power didn't work on her. I just need to get to Mary, and then I know things will be better._

_I ran as if the devil was tripping on my heels, and I think she just may be the devil incarnate. I laughed grimly to myself at that thought. All those lectures from Da had been right; evil was a real and constant threat._

_I ran despite that fact that she wasn't chasing. Not yet, at least. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me she would come for me. Soon. She kept whispering in my brain, sometimes cajoling, sometimes threatening, and promising wonders beyond my imagination._

_I kept running until the whispers stopped, finally out of whatever range she had on communicating with me. Thankful for the first time for this curse running through my veins._

_I finally slowed, looking around, trying to catch my bearings. I cursed silently when I realized I'd run too far north and would have to turn around. I was hungry, and I needed something to eat before I got to Mary. I came to a stop, sniffing the air around me. There were clearly no people around, but I could smell something not entirely unappetizing in the distance. I crept silently forward, following the smell, until I reached a clearing and saw a doe drinking from a small creek. Better than nothing, I shrugged, not that anyone would see it._

_I pounced, a little too forcefully, and the deer was crushed beneath me. I'm still trying to get used to all this extra strength and speed. I drank my fill before taking off again, this time running in the creek. Maybe she wouldn't be able to track me through the water. It was a faint hope, but it was hope nonetheless._

_It was not quite dark when I reached the brick wall surrounding Mary's residence. It loomed over me, dark and foreboding, topped with wrought iron spikes. I climbed up a tree and settled in to wait until full darkness. My anxiety about being followed made the time drag by. After what felt like days, but was really only a couple of hours, I deemed it dark enough to enter the grounds._

_I leapt over the fence, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. I ran across the lawn, keeping and eye out for guards. Saying a quick prayer that Mary was in the same room she'd occupied last time I was here, I scaled the west wall, lifting the north-most window on the third floor. I crept in, silent and cautious. She was here! I watched her, lying in bed, purple shadows under her eyes, short dark hair, matted and messy._

_I touched her arm with the tip of my finger, trying to wake her without startling her too badly. She shivered from the cold, eyelids drifting up. Her eyes popped completely open when she saw me towering above her._

"_L…" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could say anything else._

"_Shh, Mary mine, I'm going to get you out of here," I whispered, trying not breathe while in such close proximity. She nodded at me, and I felt her smile._

_I turned and gestured for her to climb on my back. I felt the warm weight of her on my back, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, completely trusting._

_I stepped up to the window ledge, ready to jump, when I heard her whisper, "I was waiting for you…"_

"Aww honey, you waited up, how sweet…" her voice was thick, cloying, and it broke me from my memories.

"How did it go?" I asked wearily, not bothering to respond to her failed attempt at humor.

"He's…different than he used to be…" she said, a frown wrinkling her brow, "But I'm sure he'll come around."

"And the others?" I didn't care really, but playing her game was easier than dealing with the consequences of her anger.

"He only had one with him, and it wasn't even Peter or Charlotte, but I am sure he is busy informing them and trying to strategize," she smirked, enjoying her power to disrupt lives, "My boy always was a planner."

***********************************************************************

Alice POV:

I burst into the house, nearly taking the door right off the hinges.

"Meeting. Now. Living Room." I shouted, which was completely unnecessary, but made me feel better.

Within seconds Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting in the living room, looking at me expectantly.

"I had a vision…we have a new problem in town," I stated baldly, finding no way to sugar-coat this bad news.

"Who, or what, is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Her name is Maria, and she's going to do some bad things if we can't stop her," I said, closing my eyes and trying to keep the memory of my vision at bay. "Jasper and, I'm assuming, Peter and Charlotte know her."

"When did she get here?" Emmett growled.

"I'm not sure, but Jasper was pretty damn surprised to see her, so I'm guessing recently," I answered.

"Does she have anyone with her?" Rosalie questioned.

"That's where I'm having trouble," I pressed my fingers to my temple, as if pushing hard enough would pop open some new part of brain and allow me to figure everything out. 'I can't see anyone with her, but I somehow know she does have help," I shrugged helplessly at the shocked looks they all gave me. "Jasper should be here any minute with Peter and Char," I added.

As if I had spoken them into existence, the three vampires appeared in the doorway. Jasper strode into the room, full of purpose.

"Can you tell us what we're dealing with?" Carlisle let his question hang in the air gazing steadily at Jasper.

"Maria…" it was Charlotte who spoke, barely above a whisper, but the fear in her voice was enough to make us all shiver.

"And just who is this Maria?" Rosalie demanded, her features pulled taut in anger.

"Maria is the vampire who made Jasper," Peter sighed, watching Jasper carefully as he stiffened.

"I was her…right hand man, you could say, for the better part of a century," Jasper bit off the words as if they tasted bitter.

"You worked for her?" Esme gasped.

"That is a complicated story," Peter cut in, glancing at Jasper, "What is more important at this point is that you learn what her pattern is, so we can effectively stop her."

I wanted to protest, demand that Jasper explain more fully, but Carlisle seemed to sense this before I could even open my mouth. He frowned at me and shook his head slightly.

"Please, go on," Carlisle prompted when Peter hesitated.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe she's back after all this time," Peter took a deep breathe, releasing it slowly. His tension eased and he glanced gratefully at Jasper. Had Jasper just calmed him down? And Peter was okay with it? Whoa.

"Maria specializes in…well…armies," Peter was staring at nothing as he spoke, stilted, "She and her main helpers create hundreds of newborns. Then she takes over the territory she wants, and when they get to old, she kills off her soldiers and replaces them with more newborns."

Esme gasped somewhere in that explanation, but I had fixated on the mention of armies. I had seen no army in my vision. Which meant either A: she had not brought an army with her, or B: she had an entire army that I was unable to see. I like option A better.

"Guys, I don't think she has an army with her, at least not that I saw," I vocalized my thoughts.

"Have you seen anything since that first vision?" Carlisle turned to me, and I snapped out of my daze.

"No, but I can try," Jasper frowned as I said this.

"I don't think you should, at least, not so soon," he protested.

"Jasper, I've been doing this for years, chill," I was defensive now, and it had more to do with all the vampires staring at me and my own embarrassment than with Jasper's concern.

"Listen, that wasn't fun for me, back there in the woods, and I don't want to do it again," Jasper's fists were clenched and his jaw was tight with tension.

"What happened?" Esme asked, concern painting her features.

"It was nothing," I answered shortly, glaring at Jasper. He just snorted at me, the bastard.

"Well, vision or not, Jasper and I are familiar with the way she works, so we can use that information to plan our strategy," Peter tried to ease the tension, "But you should definitely call the rest of your family home."

"I'll do it," I called over my shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time, desperate to get away from Jasper's disapproval and everyone's concern.

**********************************************************************

Jasper POV:

I flew home, worried that I would find Maria had already been there. The house was still and dark and I slowed down some as I entered the yard.

"Peter? Charlotte?" I whispered urgently.

"Jasper?" Peter called back quietly.

"We have to go back to the Cullen's, I'll explain on the way," I commanded, all illusion that Peter and Charlotte were my elder's gone. They stepped out of the house and ran alongside me back towards the Cullen's.

"What's going on?" Peter asked, and I could feel his curiosity and anxiety.

"Maria is here," I said grimly, pushing us a little faster.

"In Forks?" Charlotte gasped, and her instantaneous fear made me falter mid-stride.

I nodded in response, too caught up in analyzing what this meant for us, for the Cullen's, for the state of Washington, to bother with further conversation.

In minutes we were on the Cullen's porch, just in time to hear Alice say, "Jasper should be here any minute with Peter and Char."

I stepped into the doorway, Peter and Charlotte right behind me.

"Can you tell us what we're dealing with?" Carlisle spoke softly, watching me carefully as I strode further into the room.

"Maria…" Charlotte breathed the name in a reverent fear, shaking slightly as she sat.

"And just who is this Maria?" the Amazon Queen asked, icy with disdain for whatever bitch had dared trod on her territory.

"Maria is the vampire who made Jasper," I forced myself to stay still as Peter answered, forced myself not to vomit the rage that was bubbling in my empty stomach.

"I was her…right hand man, you could say, for the better part of a century," the memories were clawing at me and I struggled to even speak.

"You worked for her?" Esme's shock at my closet full of skeletons was almost comforting.

"That is a complicated story," I was grateful to Peter for trying to keep my shameful story from unfolding, "What is more important at this point is that you learn what her pattern is, so we can effectively stop her."

Peter looked at me, silently asking permission to continue.

"Please, go on," Peter was still waiting for me to nod, when Carlisle spoke.

I tilted my head in ascent, but Peter looked at me, overwhelmed, asking me to lead, to be the man I had worked so hard to become. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't believe she's back after all this time," I did my best to calm him down, knowing that I couldn't speak yet, but that I could make it easier for Peter to do it for me. His shoulders relaxed and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Maria specializes in…well…armies," despite the blanket of calm I'd laid over him, speaking about Maria after all this time was difficult for Peter, "She and her main helpers create hundreds of newborns. Then she takes over the territory she wants, and when they get to old, she kills off her soldiers and replaces them with more newborns."

I could feel Esme's shock, Rosalie's disgust, Emmett's eagerness for a fight…but what stood out was Alice. Always Alice's emotions seem to hit me the hardest. Her brow was furrowed and she was angry and worried and disappointed in herself.

"Guys, I don't think she has an army with her, at least not that I saw," she spoke into the silence that had descended after Peter's explanation.

"Have you seen anything since that first vision?" Alice's eyes snapped back into focus at Carlisle's words.

"No, but I can try," she said bravely, but I could feel her hesitation.

"I don't think you should, at least, not so soon," I spoke before I could stop myself. I knew it was a mistake the moment I felt her get offended and embarrassed.

"Jasper, I've been doing this for years, chill," Alice spit out, eyes promising retribution.

My fear and concern for her were clouding my better judgment and I spoke again, angrily this time, "Listen, that wasn't fun for me, back there in the woods, and I don't want to do it again!"

"What happened?" Esme startled me with her question.

"It was nothing," Alice was a terrible liar and I couldn't help the noise of disbelief that spilled out of me.

"Well, vision or not, Jasper and I are familiar with the way she works, so we can use that information to plan our strategy," Peter interrupted before it turned into an all out fight, "But you should definitely call the rest of your family home."

Alice was out of the room in a flash, already heading upstairs, calling "I'll do it," down to the rest of us.

Everyone turned their gaze on me, a mixture of concern, confusion, and expectancy.

Damn you, Maria!


	14. The Past

**A/N: So, if you were already a fan of this story, then you know what a total beeyotch I've been, what with the not updating for months on end. In my defense, I was trying to pass my last college class ever, and working full time. But really, I'm just lame and had a huge case of writer's block. And then New Moon came out, and I was put in a trance by Jacob's and the Wolf Pack's collective abs and couldn't function for a couple weeks. Despite my only other fic being B/E and this being A/J, I am actually Team Jacob, so I wasn't really feeling the vampire love for a while. But, thanks to beautifulmoreso's encouragement (and my preview of HER new chapter for PYWD) I was inspired again. So now that I've finished banging out this incredibly long note, I just want to say: to anyone who had been waiting for this update, I love you all and I'm super sorry. And if you just started reading this cause it was at the top of the update list, thanks for joining us on the crazy train! **

**Disclaimer: Ummm, I own Liam, but everyone else belongs to SM. Lucky bitch.**

* * *

(JPOV)

It's been two weeks and Maria still hasn't made a move. Alice's visions remain frustratingly absent. Peter, Charlotte and I have temporarily moved in with the Cullen's, because their house is easier to defend. I have not lived with this many people since I left Maria, and the constant state of emotional overload is starting to get to me. Alice and I still attend school which means I have 24 hours of uninterrupted emotional upheaval. Fear, suspicion, stress, anger…they bombard me every moment I am home. The emotional assault offered by my classmates is slightly better, as it covers the whole range of emotions, good and bad. But the lust is what bothers me most, whether it's silly, teenage desire at school, or the deep, intense passion shared by Emmett and Rose or Edward and Bella.

Right now, in fact, Bella is eyeing Edward, and the feelings she is projecting are making my skin crawl.

"I need to go for a walk," I muttered, standing abruptly and startling everyone in the room. The tension required to deal with all these emotions is starting to leak out of me, making all of them stiff and jumpy.

"Jasper, it isn't safe," Charlotte protested, "We don't know when Maria will attack." Her words hung in the air as everyone avoided looking at Alice. She had been especially touchy about her inability to predict even the smallest things. None of us blame her, of course, but it is hard not to be disappointed.

"I can handle her, or have you forgotten?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow, daring her to remember what she tried so hard to forget.

"Please don't be gone long," Peter requested simply, knowing that my mind was made up and nothing he or anyone else said or did would change it.

"Can I come with?" Alice asked suddenly, "Just for a little bit, and then I'll leave you alone." She had already hopped up from her seat at the foot of the stairs. Carlisle opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when Edward looked at him meaningfully.

Shrugging, I turned and exited the house, walking swiftly into the forest, knowing Alice could catch up.

"Why do we always end up walking into the woods together?" she smiled up at me, trying to lighten my mood.

I ignored her, walking even faster until I knew we were out of Edward's range.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked finally, breaking into the silence that surrounded us.

"I want you to tell me about Maria," she spoke softly but the words seemed to echo through the trees.

"I already told you about her," I strained to keep my voice even, nonchalant.

"No, you told us enough to satisfy us. That she turned you, that she creates newborn armies, that she is bad news, but I don't have to read your mind or your emotions to know that there is more to it than that," she said mildly.

"Edward let it go, why can't you?" I muttered, raking my hand through my hair.

"Have you met me?" she smirked. I tried to return her smile, but the feeling of dread that accompanied anything regarding my past made it difficult. I hate telling people the truth about me. I hate the disappointment in their eyes. I hate the shame and guilt that seep out of that locked place inside my head.

"Jasper, I won't judge you," she whispered, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"You will, but I guess you deserve to know," it came out bitter, unhappy, but she remained silent, only shaking her head at me.

"I was in the civil war. I liked it. Not the actual bloodshed, but the strategy, the adrenaline, the leadership. I was a major, despite that fact that I had initially lied about my age to join up. I couldn't always control emotion the way I can now, but I could make people feel a certain way with my words. It's not boasting to say I was excellent at what I did. I could calm my company, incite them, inspire them. I thought I was untouchable. I was wrong. Maria danced into my life in the middle of the night. She was exotic and gorgeous, an innocent fey creature among death and bloodshed. I wanted to save her," I laughed bitterly at this. Even after all these years, I still can't believe my stupidity.

"I know in my head that running from her would have been pointless, but I still get angry when I think about how easily she got to me." I paused, taking an unnecessary breath to calm myself.

"Maybe you should skip to after the change?" Alice murmured eyes soft with concern.

"Maria has a unique ability, she can speak telepathically to any vampire she's made. The entire time I was changing she was whispering sweetness and battle plans in my head. By the time I awoke a vampire, I already knew her plans to create an army and take the south as her territory." Alice's eyes widened as I revealed the biggest secret I held, a secret even Charlotte had never been privy to.

"It suited me to help her. I had nothing to go back to, no reason not to. I helped Maria create and train hundreds of newborns, disposing of them once their initial strength had worn off. It's how I got all these scars. From training them, and sometimes from killing them. It wasn't until Peter that I even gave a thought to all the lives I'd been destroying. He was…defiant," I paused again, smiling slightly this time.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Alice wondered out loud.

"Because it send a much better message of strength when you break your opposition, instead of just eliminating them. I made Peter feel like he wanted to follow me, like he loved me above anything else. And it worked; he was my second in command, until Charlotte. I can manipulate emotion, but I can't destroy it. He loved her, and when it was time to kill her he refused. I know for a fact that what Peter and Charlotte have is true love, because he never would have been able to resist my attempts to make him stay for anything less." I chanced a glance at Alice, she was sighing dreamily.

"Romantic, I know," I drawled dryly. "Anyway, despite my manipulation, Peter and I had become friends. I was…adrift, without him. I think Maria felt me slipping away, but she can't read minds, only speak to them. It's not that I no longer desired human blood, but I no longer craved the thrill. Leading an army gets old, unnecessary bloodshed tiring. I was looking for an excuse to leave her, and when Peter came back for me, it didn't take much for him to convince me to go with him. I walked away and never looked back. But my time with her, it haunts me. The things I did, the people I hurt. And I will never be able to forget, because I carry the memories on my skin as well as my heart. My scars are proof that I am a monster, unworthy of happiness, with anyone."

Alice leapt up, hands placed defiantly on her hips, "No! Your scars are a symbol of hope...that you could live through all of that and still be the man you are today..." she advanced on me, placing a hand on my neck. She rubbed one of the scars there, gazing into my eyes. "It shows me that I can and will get through this…problem I'm having. That we will _**all**_ get through this visit from Maria, and be better for it."

"Ever the optimist," I grimaced at her ruefully, "I swear, sometimes I actually want to believe you when you say things like that."

"Jasper," she protested as I gently grasped her wrist and removed her hand.

"I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind," I murmured politely.

"Sure," she clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the ground for a moment, "I still can't see anything. Do you mind walking me back to where Edward could hear me?"

As we walked in silence I could feel her swirling emotions, but instead of being annoying they were oddly comforting. She knew all my dirty secrets and she still felt the same. She tasted like rage and despair and hope and love and confusion and desire. Sweet and bitter and salty and rich. It wasn't all good, but it certainly wasn't all bad.

* * *

After I left Alice where she would be safe, I wandered deeper into the forest. It was so blessedly silent. The absence of others' emotions after such total immersion was almost painful, but in a good way.

When I finally came to a stop I was in a large clearing. _This must be that meadow Bella loves soooo much I had to hear about it six hundred times,_ I thought to myself. I lay down on my back, closing my eyes on the dying sunlight. I could feel…everything…the grass growing, animals breathing, the rush of a bird's wings high in the air. _God, Jasper, could you be any more ridiculous?_ I scolded myself halfheartedly.

_Fancy meeting you here, _her voice slithered into my brain, destroying my tenuous peace.

"What do you want?" I asked her, resigned.

_Why, you, of course. I miss my number one soldier,_ she refused to speak out loud and I refused to answer her in my head.

"You can't have that. Anything else I can get you? A burger? Some fries?" I sat up, turning in the direction of her anger.

"Ah, Jasper, you always were so clever," Maria stepped out of the trees and smiled at me like a proud mother. A short, dark haired vampire hovered behind her. He looked miserable and underfed, and yet somehow familiar.

"Is this how you treat your army now, Maria?" I sneered, "Things have gone downhill since I left."

"Liam has been a bad boy," Maria clucked her tongue and spared a sorrowful glance at him, "But he's still useful, so I keep him around."

I felt a pang of pity for the poor fool. To my knowledge, Peter, Charlotte and I were the only vampires to survive defying her, and it was clear that as soon as he had served his purpose she would get rid of him.

"Is there a purpose to this visit?" I asked, studying her emotions. She was…pleased, but concerned. "Not sure of your plan, Maria?" I taunted her.

"Now, now, you know it's not nice to intrude on peoples' feelings like that," Maria's voice was light and teasing, but her eyes darkened with real anger.

"Cut to the chase," I demanded.

_I wasn't lying, I want you back_, she resorted to mental conversation, _but if I can't have you, I'll take Alice. Her gifts would be immensely useful. _

_You cannot have her!_ My response was so immediate I forgot to speak out loud.

_We will see_, she smirked at me. "Liam, do your thing," she said out loud, waving her hand in front of his dazed face before disappearing into the tree line.

I looked down at my hands, which had balled into fists. Lord how I want to strangle that bitch.

* * *

Despite the fact that I had wandered for over an hour, I made it back to the Cullen house in less than 15 minutes. I burst in the door and skidded to a halt in the living room. Every eye was on me.

"I saw Maria," I announced, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What did she want?" Peter and Carlisle asked in unison.

"Jasper…or Alice," Edward answered for me.

"Did she have an army with her?" Charlotte looked up at me, fear in every pore of her being.

"No," I wanted to soothe her, but at the same time I did not want to deliver false hope to the group, "She could have one in the area, but when I saw her today she was alone."


	15. The Rescue

**A/N: I admit that I am a big fat fail when it comes to updating. I am also sorry for it. I will not make you read a super long note about, however…so here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I own pink velour pajama pants…I'd say it's a close tie over who is really richer…**

AlicePOV:

I sighed, staring longingly out the picture window in the living room. Jasper's run in with Maria a few days ago had made security even tighter, a feat I had not previously though possible. I was bored out of my mind. The phone rang, startlingly loud in the silence of the house.

"Alice?" Kate's voice came over the line when I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" I answered, slightly confused to be hearing from her because she and Marlane had been really upset with me for quitting the band.

"Do you think you could come over for band practice tonight?" she asked, her voice quavering a little.

"I told you..." I started to answer but she cut me off.

"I know it was supposed to be tomorrow, but I think we should meet at my house as soon as possible. I have a whole list of new songs for us to try out, like, at least a dozen, and Marlane is already here," Kate rushed on.

"Sure, I'll be right over," I said, sickening realization settling in. I hung up to phone, and turned my eyes toward Rosalie, who'd been listening silently the whole time.

"I'm right in guessing that something is horribly wrong, aren't I?" she growled. I nodded heavily.

"Meeting, now!" Rosalie shouted. Within seconds everyone had joined us in the living room.

"She's made her move," I told them, mind racing, trying to sort myself out enough to share the details.

Jasper reached out a hand, touching me lightly on the shoulder. His was seeking permission. I nodded and felt tendrils of calm unfurling through my veins.

"Kate just called and invited me to band practice," I said, "I quit the band today. She and Marlane were pissed. There is no way she would make that call of her own free will. Maria and her people must be there, waiting for me."

"We've always known Maria was after Alice, we just don't know why," Peter interjected.

"Can you see anything, how many people she might have with her?" Carlisle asked.

"Probably around twelve," I stated, "I can't see anything, but Kate said she had a dozen new songs, I think it was her way to try and warn me that there were a lot of people there."

"What are we waiting for?" Emmett cracked his knuckles, "Let's go!"

"Someone has to stay with Alice… Charlotte, Esme, will you two stay here?" Carlisle asked.

"No way, these are my friends! I can't sit around here waiting for something to happen!" I shouted, scowling at him.

"Alice, you walking into that house is exactly what Maria wants. It's a trap, and we cannot risk her getting you," Edward stated calmly. He came over to stand in front of me. "When I needed someone to protect Bella, I trusted you. Please, trust me now with your friends," he asked.

_You do remember that she almost died when you trusted me, right?_ I thought ruefully.

"But she didn't, and neither will they," Edward promised.

"Bring them back here, I want to be the one to explain this mess to them," I begged Carlisle, my eyes meeting his.

"We should call the pack, get some back up," Carlisle said, gesturing to Bella.

"On it," she nodded, flipping her cell open. "Sam, yeah, Bella here, remember us telling you about Maria? She's made a move, taken human hostages. If your boys are getting antsy, we'd love the back up," she grinned at whatever Sam answered, and seconds later we all heard a howl in the distance.

JasperPOV

_I am going to kill Maria, rip every single limb from her body, and grin while I do it_, I thought to myself.

"Agreed," Edward muttered under his breath.

"We're going to meet up with some of the pack about a mile downwind of Kate's house," Carlisle told me, his hands steady on the steering wheel as he maneuvered the wet roads at top speed. In another time or place, I might have found it funny that a bunch of vampires and werewolves were racing to rescue two humans.

"Assuming they are holding them inside of Kate's house, we should split up into four groups," I started planning strategy out loud. "One on each side of the house. Unless she's changed drastically over the years, she will have guards posted, and we have to take them down with as little noise as possible. I'm going to go in first,"

"I'm with you," Edward cut in.

"Peter has more experience with Maria," I told him firmly.

"I _promised_ Alice, so I **will** be going in that house with you," I could feel the determination rolling of him, and I knew any further argument would be pointless.

"Fine, you, Peter and I will enter first," I relented, "It goes without saying, but I will anyway, those two girls are our main priority. Get them out safely, even if it means letting one of Maria's soldiers live. Our second priority, however, is to try and take one of her men alive for questioning."

"But I can kill the rest?" Emmett grinned. The shit was enjoying this.

I nodded, staring out the window into the blackness of the woods as we flew past. I absolutely know that Alice would not recover from losing these two girls, and icy dread crept up my spine at the possibility that Maria hadn't even kept them alive once Kate had made the phone call.

Carlisle turned off the paved road and onto a strip of dirt that lead into the trees. It was dense and he soon pulled to a stop.

"The pack will be right through those trees," he told me.

I slipped out of the car, chuckling softly as Emmett bounded out of the back, crashing through the underbrush.

"Seth! My main man!" he called out gleefully, pounding fists with the smallest guy in the clearing. Small was relative of course, these guys were pretty damn big. And all shirtless. Was that really necessary?

"They age several years when they first shift," Edward informed me, "And according to my wife, they get 'hot.'" He sounded miffed, and I glanced at Bella in time to see her smirk at him.

"Sam," Carlisle was greeting their leader, "This is Jasper, and Peter, friends who moved here recently."

Sam gave us each a tight nod, he didn't look happy about the new kids on the block. I considered trying to calm him down, but thought better of it when I remembered Alice's reaction to unsolicited emotional manipulation.

"Jake! You're here!" Bella squealed, hugging the tall man to the left of Sam.

I quirked a brow at Edward, _what the hell man_?

"They're best friends," he whispered, rolling his eyes, "He got pissed when we got married and left town for a while. I didn't realize he was back." Edward sounded less than thrilled.

"I heard that," Bella muttered under her breath.

"What's the game plan?" Jake asked Carlisle.

"Jasper is more familiar with Maria's methods, so he'll explain," Carlisle motioned me forward.

"Maria likes to set traps, this particular one is for Alice. We are fairly certain she is not aware that Kate signaled that fact to us. Kate indicated roughly ten vampires where she can see them, but I know there will be a couple more posted around the perimeter. We have surprise on our side, if we can disable her sentries with minimal noise," One of the wolves snorted, "We know she has at least two human hostages, possibly Kate's parents as well. They are our main priority, also, we need to try and capture at least one of her men alive. Peter, Edward and I will try and handle that, so feel free to maim and kill," I smiled slightly at Seth, who grinned back at me. "We'll split into four groups; Sam, you come with Peter, Edward and I, Bella, you go with Jake and Carlisle," Edward shot me a disgruntled look, "Emmett, you can team up with Seth and someone else, and Rosalie, you can go with whoever is leftover." Rosalie glared at me a minute, but nodded tightly.

"We're just gonna do whatever this guy says?" one of the pack muttered.

"Paul…" Sam replied in a warning tone.

"Okay, remember, as silently as possible," I cautioned. The pack nodded as one, slipping into the darkness of the trees to shift.

We ran close together toward Kate's, splitting off into our groups about a mile downwind.

Emmett's and the wolve's anticipation was catching, and the emotional equivalent of adrenaline was coursing through me.

Peter, Edward, Sam and I gave the house a wide berth, pausing in front of it. Sam sniffed the air.

"He can't smell anyone in front," Edward whispered to us.

I heard the sound of tearing flesh to the right of the house. "If I heard that, so did Maria, let's move," I commanded.

We raced up the steps, and some part of me remembered to be thankful that Kate's family lived outside of town next to an apple orchard, and not on Fork's main street.

There was a high pitched scream outside the house that cut off abruptly. Rosalie came in through the window, shattered glass spraying everywhere. Edward and I searched the room frantically, but saw no sign of Kate or Marlane.

_Silly Jasper, like I would keep them in the living room_, Maria's insidious voice crept into my head.

Edward's eyes met mine, widening in shock. Had I forgotten to mention that?

A wolf bounded through the hole Rosalie had made in the window, and I could hear Emmett and Seth taunting whoever they were engaged with at the back of the house.

"Where are you," I growled out loud.

_Basement_, she hissed, gleeful.

"Basement!" I repeated. Peter and Edward followed me to the basement stairway, throwing vampires out of our way as we went.

Edward threw his shoulder into the door, knocking it off its hinges and sending it sailing down the stairs and into the sentry at the bottom.

Peter followed, wrestling him down. Edward and I raced down the steps. I zoned in on Kate and Marlane immediately, feeling the terror coming off them in waves. There were only two other vamps down here, one holding each girl, and Maria was not one of them.

"Come out, you coward," I growled.

_That takes all the fun out of it_, she giggled.

I didn't let her nagging voice stop from fulfilling my promise to Alice, leaping at the dark haired man holding Marlane. He let go of her and grappled with me.

_Such a pity you didn't bring sweet Alice with you_, Maria pouted.

"You'll never get Alice," I roared so loudly it startled the guy I was fighting with. He paused for a moment, but that's all I needed to get my arms around his, pinning him.

"I got this one, kill the rest," I shouted. Edward needed no further encouragement to rip the head off the guy who'd been holding Kate. She was huddled in a corner, white-faced.

"We need to build a fire for the bodies," I muttered to Peter, who was done making mincemeat of the vampire he'd been fighting.

He ran to the top of the stairs, barking orders to the wolves and the other members of our group. It was not long before I smelled the sickly sweet scent of burning vampire flesh. Peter came back down and grabbed the vampire I was holding in place. He wasn't even struggling as Peter dragged him up the steps. I picked up Marlane, who was in a dead faint. Edward was trying to coax Kate out of her corner.

A large russet wolf came bounding down the stairs, skidding to a halt when he saw the girl in my arms.

"Aww hell," Edward muttered, "Not the time Jacob, start carrying pieces to the fire, we'll deal with that later."

"Kate," I said, waiting for her to look at me, "Alice really wants to see you, can we take you to her?"

She nodded once, reaching out a trembling hand to Edward. He pulled her to a standing position, but her knees buckled. He picked her up easily, and we carried our charges up the stairs.

"Carlisle," I called out as we exited the house, "Maria has to be near by, you and Edward take these girls back to Alice, Emmett and I will track her, see if we can find where she's hiding out."

"No, I'll take her back to the house," a deep voice rumbled from behind me. Jacob was standing there, returned to human form.

"Jake," Edward huffed in exasperation.

"Fine," I passed Marlane to Jacob, who cradled her in his arms with a gentleness I would not have thought him capable of.

"Peter," I called out, "Get that guy back to the house and restrain him, just make sure Alice doesn't kill him before I get back."

"You go it Major!" he saluted me, grinning like a fool.

Emmett bounded up, thumping me on the back.

"Let's go get this twatwaffle!" he crowed.

_Yes, lets…_

**A/N: As always super huge shout out/thanks/love to my main chica beautifulmoreso for being awesome and pre-reading everything before I publish! So glad you got your computer back girly!**


End file.
